Surprise
by Just Another Angry Feminist
Summary: Rose Weasley always had a plan for her future after she finished Hogwarts. Career, husband, family -in that order... but life has a funny way of mixing up the plans you make. Scorpius Malfoy had never been a part of her life, but that's all about to change with a couple tests and a plus sign.
1. Chapter 1

**I've posted this story before, but I ended up taking it down. I've revamped it up and really like it now, so I'm reposting it. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

I stared at the tests sitting on the bathroom sink and all three of them said the same thing. There was no getting around this or going back. I was pregnant and Scorpius was the father, and my own father was going to kill us both because of it.

He'd given me strict instructions when I got on the train my first year, and I swore I would follow them. Like the good girl I was, I did exactly as he told me and never spoke a word to Scorpius Malfoy. Albus, on the other hand, made it his personal mission to become his best friend. The two of us would say "hi" in the halls or be civil if we came into contact with each other, but we weren't friends or anything of the sort.

Then we all finished Hogwarts and went on our own life paths. Roxie and I moved into a flat in London while Scorpius and Albus moved into one together in Diagon Alley. After the two of them moved into their apartment, they decided to have a party to celebrate the occasion.

I ended up drinking way too much and Scorpius Malfoy was _incredibly_ fit. The two of us gave into the long building tension that started our first year and shagged. I was gone before he woke up the next morning and tried my best to forget it ever happened –even if the sex was really good from what I could remember.

My life went back to normal after that, until my period was late and I freaked. My period always came like clockwork, I was never late a day in my entire post-pubescent life. I knew I couldn't very well go to my mother for help, so I went to a muggle store to get a few tests, with Roxie's support of course. She and I had been best friends since we were seven years old, practically inseparable. Every single memory I had she was present for, the good and the bad. I couldn't imagine going through this freak out without her by my side.

I opened the bathroom door with shaky hands and saw her sitting in the hallway cross from me. Without a word, I went over and slid down the wall beside her with shaking hands. She didn't need me to tell her what the tests said, my actions spoke loud and clear. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders, and I promptly started bawling against her chest.

* * *

"Are you going to tell him?" Roxie asked after I'd gathered my wits and was now staring at the wall of our flat instead of sobbing.

"I have no idea how, but I have to," I replied hopelessly. "Oh Merlin, or how to tell my father!"

Roxie shook her head and told me, "Yeah, I don't know how you're going to do that either."

I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall in frustration. "That was the opposite of helpful! Can you try to be a better best friend and help me?"

"I'm going to be the best auntie in the entire world! I can't wait to buy clothes and decorate a nursery!" she replied, excitement lighting her dark eyes.

I just groaned and pushed up to my feet from the ground. "I have to tell Scorpius, don't I?"

Being a single mother wasn't something I'd ever thought I would have to go through. I always thought I'd fall head over heels in love like my parents and have a perfect family. Getting pregnant at age twenty was not part of the plan. Especially not by a Malfoy.

"There are always options, Rosie," Roxie reminded me gently, reaching up to hold my hand reassuringly.

She was talking about abortion, but I didn't think I could do that. I always fought so hard for a woman's right to choose, but I couldn't make that decision for myself. Even if Scorpius wanted nothing to do with this child, my parents loved me too much to make me do it alone. Even if my father was angry about my what happened, he'd never take it out on me or my baby. I had options.

I sighed and told her, "No, I can't do that. I have options, a family that'll help me if I need it."

"You know I'll support whatever decision to make. I've always got your back," she told me after she got up and wrapped her arms around me. "Best friends forever, remember?"

"So that means you'll come with me to tell Scorpius?" I asked hopefully.

She just sighed and took my hand, leading me into the kitchen. She started brewing a cuppa and I sat down at the kitchen bar. I sipped on it thankfully and let it soothe my frazzled nerves, but it did nothing for my nauseous stomach.

"I'm not looking forward to feeling like this for the next nine months," I replied as my stomach flipped. "Actually, I think I'm about to vomit right now."

I sat down my mug and ran back to the bathroom where I promptly emptied the contents of my stomach. Once it was completely empty, I stumbled over to the sink and brushed my teeth before going back into the living room with Roxie.

"Is this what my life is going to be now?" she asked, sipping her mug. "Listening to you puke for hours?"

"Oh yes, you've obviously got the bad end of this situation," I snapped, pinching the bridge of my nose as my head started to ache. "Sorry, that was bitchy."

Eventually, I sat down and penned out a letter to Scorpius. I didn't tell him I was pregnant or anything like that, but I'm sure he could connect the dots if he tried hard enough. I said I needed to talk to him about something important, but it needed to be face to face. Before I could talk myself out of it, I sent it via my owl and got in the shower to focus on something else.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and forced myself to eat some cereal, even if my stomach felt like it was rocking back in forth like a boat on unstable water. I'd barely finished the bowl when the milk curdled in my stomach and I threw it back up. How did pregnant women keep from starving to death? I hadn't been able to keep anything down for days, even before I realized I was pregnant and just thought I had food poisoning from the muggle pub Roxie and I went to sometimes after work.

I went back into the kitchen and saw my owl, Mac, sitting on her perch in the living room. Roxie had work this morning, so she probably let her in before she left. There was also an envelope sitting on the counter that I figured held Scorpius' response. The very thought made nerves fill my stomach and my palms start sweating.

With shaking hands, I ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter inside. I read it and saw he'd suggested I come over to their flat for tea. That meant I couldn't bring Roxie, but it was probably better if it was just the two of us. The less witnesses to this dumpster fire, the better.

Once I was sure my stomach wasn't going to turn again, I got ready and Apparated to their flat. I left a note for Roxie on the fridge just in case she got home before me. The last thing I wanted was for her to think her pregnant, unwed cousin had ran away.

I'd been to Albus' apartment a few times since the hookup, but it was cleaner than usual this time. I realized a beat later Scorpius must've picked up because I was coming over. The thought made my cheeks flush and that was how he found me when he came into the living room. His own cheeks dusted as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. I was again struck with how attractive he was.

He'd ended up being tall, about 6 foot 3, with a shock of platinum hair he wore a bit long and expressive gray eyes. He almost always had a shy smile on his lips –the opposite of his father from the stories I've heard. He'd been sorted into Slytherin with Albus our first year while Roxie and I went to Gryffindor.

"Hi," he finally said, gesturing to the kitchen table. "I just brewed some tea. Would you like some?"

I nodded jerkily and went over to the table, fidgeting with the fringe on the bottom of my shorts as I sat. He poured me a cup and gestured to the milk sitting in front of me along with sugar and honey. Once our cups were finished, we sat in an awkward silence that neither of us had the nerve to break.

"Your letter made it sound like something was wrong. Do you want to talk about it?" he finally asked, sipping his tea instead of fidgeting around nervously like me.

"Oh yeah, uh, about that," I tried to start and failed. Then it was like my stomach sensed the seriousness of the moment and started twisting. "Uh, I'll be right back."

I jumped out of my chair, hearing it fall backward and hit the floor as I ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me and got very violently ill. My throat burned and I felt sweat beading across my hairline as another wave of nausea slammed into me, leaving me dry heaving as all the contents were already gone from the first bout of vomiting.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Scorpius asked, coming into the bathroom with me and crouching down to brush the hair away from my face. "I brought you some water."

He handed me a glass of water and I chugged it down happily, grateful for the cool against my throat. I looked up at him after I finished the water and saw a nervous edge behind his eyes. He already had an idea of what was happening, he was kind of a genius after all.

I took a deep breath and blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **I hope you liked the story so far! Leave a review telling me what you think, I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't believe I got two reviews already! I'm so happy, thank you so much!**

 **I need to disclose a couple things before this story goes on, IT IS NOT CURSED CHILD CANON COMPLIANT. I just thought I should throw out a disclaimer before someone reviews and says I'm breaking the 'canon'. With that being said, please enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

He took the news better than I expected, and by that I mean he didn't pass out. Instead, he sat down shakily with his back against the wall and ran a hand through his hair. I did a quick cleansing charm on my mouth and leaned back against the wall beside him. I didn't even know his middle name, and we were going to raise a kid together.

"It's Hyperion," he said.

I looked up at him with knitted brows. "What?"

"You said you didn't even know what my middle name was, it's Hyperion," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "What's yours?"

"Helena," I replied, not looking away from the towel on the floor by the toilet.

We sat in silence after that, both of us not moving or looking away from our fixed spot on the wall. The quiet was killing me and giving me more than enough time to think about the situation. A ball of guilt was forming in my stomach and getting bigger the more time passed –my dad was never going to accept this, much less Scorpius' family.

"I am so sorry. This is awful," I finally said, tears burning my eyes for the first time since I'd taken the tests. "Both of our lives are ruined. I am so, so, so sorry."

That made him finally move to crouch in front of me, his hands holding mine in my lap. "Rose, this isn't just your fault. Both of us forget to do the incantation, we both decided to have sex. I'm in this as much as are, it's our baby."

"But what about healer's academy?" I asked, my tears spilling over.

All he'd ever wanted to do was become a healer, everyone at Hogwarts knew that. He'd worked his ass off to get good enough marks and be accepted into the program, and now he spent most of his time at the academy. Albus always complained about being alone in the flat whenever he'd come over to mine and Roxie's place for dinner.

I tore my hands out of his and covered my face as embarrassment flooded me. I shouldn't have had sex with him, and I definitely shouldn't have had unprotected sex with him. Even if he said it was as much his fault as it was mine, I still felt the majority of the burden fell on my shoulders. He could just walk away and his life wouldn't be any different, I had the baby growing inside of me. I couldn't just walk away from that.

"It'll still be there, I may still go, but right now we've got something else to worry about," he replied, his hands resting in his lap as he sat down on the tile across from me this time. "Who all knows?"

"Just you and Roxie," I replied, chewing my bottom lip. "I have no idea how to tell my parents, they'll flip out. Much less how to tell your father."

The calm look from his face evaporated as he realized he'd have to tell his parents. "Shit, I didn't even think about that. My dad's going to kill me, not to mention what my grandfather is going to do."

"Oh yeah, tainting the bloodline and all that," I said, suddenly realizing even more things were wrong with the situation. "Merlin, this is terrible."

"That's honestly the last thing on my mind," he told me. "Bloodlines are irrelevant, I just want you to know this involves me, too. You're not in this alone, I'm here. We'll deal with our families, whether they take the news well or not."

I nodded and wiped my face, wishing I was anywhere but here. "So, you're not mad or freaked or trying to find the fastest escape route to Paris?"

That made him laugh and the tension in the room lessened a little. "No, I'm not mad or running from this. Freaked, however, isn't a strong enough word to describe what I feel. Your dad is an Auror and so is your uncle, who is Harry freakin' Potter might I add. And your mum is the Minister of Magic! Your parents are 2/3 of the Golden Trio for Merlin's sake! I'm basically a bloody dead man walking."

His admittance made me laugh I tilted my head back in exasperation. "Oh my god, this is our life now. We are going to be parents and I don't know anything about you."

"What do you want to know?" he asked. "I'm an open book, Weasley."

The two of us spent the rest of the afternoon talking in the living room. I could thankfully stomach water, so I wasn't going to get dehydrated at least. I learned more about Scorpius in those hours than I'd known in seven years.

I'd learned he was bollocks at Quidditch and anything that was vaguely athletic, but he really had a knack for academics. I felt like a huge ass, I should've befriended him years ago. Well, something told me we were about to have a crash course in friendship now.

* * *

I'd been pregnant for two months when I finally decided to tell my parents. Scorpius and I had also been hanging out a lot more. We'd even been on a couple dates, if you could call them that, and had dinner together at least once a week to talk about our future. The dates were mostly just us getting to know each other and he paid for everything, thus making it a 'date' in his eyes.

Roxie was convinced the two of us were going to fall in love, but I didn't think it was going to work out that way. It didn't feel romantic between us, it just felt like hanging out with an old friend. If anything this pregnancy was going to push us apart. No one fell in love during stressful situations, it just wasn't how the world worked.

Speaking of Roxie, we were shopping in a muggle store for baby clothes. She was obsessed with buying things and we didn't even known if the baby was a boy or a girl yet. I was more obsessed with figuring out the best way to tell my parents so they didn't kill me, but to each their own I suppose.

I was showing a tiny bit but nothing very noticeable. Scorp and I had already gone to the healer for my prenatal care. He had also agreed to be with me when I told my parents, even if that was an obvious give away in my opinion. Him being with me made me feel a little bit braver. Well, that and I was athletic -I could definitely out run him if need be.

"Your boobs look like they're growing, which is cool," Roxie remarked as we looked through sleepers. "Some kind of silver lining in this shitty situation."

I've always been pretty small, barely a B cup since puberty. I guess they were also a pretty big giveaway to other people. I'd had to go up to a C and it was expected to get a bit snug in the coming weeks according my healer. I also had a spike in my emotions and cried over a commercial on TV because an old woman had to eat dinner alone because her kids were busy. This pregnancy was a journey for all of us involved, which had now stretched to include Albus because Scorpius couldn't handle not having someone to talk to about it.

"Look at how tiny these clothes are, Rosie!" Roxie squealed, holding up a green sleeper with little dinosaurs on it. "I'm totally buying this for the little bean in your belly."

We'd taken to calling the baby 'bean' when Albus, always the smarty pants, told us the "fetus was approximately the size of a kidney bean during week eight of the pregnancy" over dinner the other night. After we'd had a good laugh at his clinical explanation, the seriousness of the situation seemed to alleviate and things became lighthearted for a while.

"You're going to spoil the kid before they're even out of utero!" I exclaimed affectionately. "You're so bad!"

We'd gone shopping with intentions of getting my mind off dinner with my parents tonight. It worked until we got back to our flat and found Scorpius sitting in the living room with Albus. He looked freaked out and was running his hand through his hair incessantly.

Without thinking, I grabbed his arm as we walked by the couch to stop his movements. I heard Albus laughing but didn't acknowledge him, I had to pee like nobody's business. Another thing I didn't realize about being pregnant, my bladder converted to holding literally zero pee at any time. I felt like I spent most of this pregnancy in the bathroom, thankfully the morning sickness had finally let up a bit. There was light somewhere at the end of this tunnel.

"You pee more than anyone I've ever met," Roxie said when I came back into the room where she was showing Scorpius what she'd bought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm developing growing a human being in my body who thinks my bladder is a freaking jumpy castle," I replied sarcastically, shoving Albus over so I could sit on the couch. "My entire body aches, I don't sleep, and I pee my brains out. And don't even get me started on how much my boobs hurt. Merlin, or the heartburn!"

"Look what you've done, Roxie," Albus groaned, making Scorpius punch him. "Jeez, mate, I was just joking."

* * *

Eventually, Roxie and Albus went into a separate room and left the two of us to talk about tonight. "I know you're nervous, but it's not going to be a secret for much longer. I feel like I get bigger every time I wake up."

"Oi, that's my kid you're talking about!" he exclaimed, his eyes twinkling pleasantly as he looked over at me. "And the mother of my kid. Be nice."

I rolled my eyes, but he was so sweet it was hard to ignore. I'd noticed that recently, he might be the sweetest person I've ever met in my life. He never had a bad word to say about anyone, but he was very manipulative if he had to be. I understood why he was in Slytherin, but he never used his powers for evil.

"I think it's going to be okay, I could've gotten pregnant by someone far worse than you. You're kind of a catch… for a Slytherin," I teased, placing my hands over my belly out of reflex.

"Oh, so we're going to play into the school rivalry thing, are we?" he asked, turning to face me and tickling my sides. "I don't play fair. I am a Slytherin after all."

I shrieked with laughter when he started to tickle me, careful not to hurt me. "You're going to make me pee on myself! Scorpius, I'm serious! I'm going to pee on both of us and my couch! SCORPIUS!"

He stopped tickling me and ended up being closer to me than either of us had initially realized. I could see all the different shades of gray in his eyes mixed with blues. He also had light freckles scattered along the bridge of his nose I'd never noticed before.

"Hi," I breathed, my breath causing his hair to shuffle where it hung in his face a little.

"Oi, are the two of you trying for twins?" Roxie asked, making him bolt away from me.

"Actually, that's not possible. If Rose is already pregnant with a single fetus, it isn't possible for her to conceive again until she carries bean to term," Albus replied before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Normally, I would have made a sarcastic response to Albus but not now. I was still too confused by what just happened between Scorpius and me. We never felt romantic, always just like buds having a kid together.

What was happening?

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was as good as the first! Don't forget to tell me what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was beyond nervous when I Apparated Scorpius and I to my parents' place. We landed in my living room and my mum greeted us immediately, coming over to me and wrapping her arms around me. The second she tightened her grip, she froze and my heart flew to my throat. There was no way she already knew.

"Rose Helena Granger-Weasley tell me you're not pregnant!" she hissed in a quiet voice, eyeing the both of us -of course, she knew. "And before you lie, I saw it the moment you came in. I made and carried that body, I see every time it changes."

I saw Scorpius' jaw drop and pure fear gather behind his eyes as he braced himself for the worst. I swallowed thickly and nodded my head, knowing better than to lie to my mother. She'd know the second it left my mouth, I knew from experience. She was the smartest witch I'd ever known, after all.

Before she could say anything, dad came into the room with Hugo on his heels. His face was hard as he looked at Scorpius, but it melted the second he saw me. I hadn't been home in a few months, and he was obviously in serious need of a hug. That made tonight even harder, I was such a daddy's girl. I was banking on him being as unobservant as always when I walked over to him.

"Rosie!" he greeted, holding me tight and lifting me off my feet in a hug.

Once he sat me back down, I saw some of the tension leave Scorpius' spine. He must've been nervous my father would drop me. He was still tense, don't get me wrong, but that was because he'd gotten Ron Weasley's only daughter pregnant and we weren't even in a relationship. Not exactly the best thing to tell an Auror with an explosive temper.

I hugged Hugo and made introductions before we all headed into the dining room to eat. The table was already full of food I knew my mother didn't cook. I saw a familiar pot holder and knew Grandma Weasley made the food for us. She probably made mum take it in fear of Hugo was starving to death or something.

Scorpius pulled my chair out for me without thinking and I saw my dad glare at him. If I wasn't so on edge, I probably would have chided him. Like she read my mind, mum told him to stop glaring and be nice. That woman and I were seriously linked sometimes, it was a bit scary.

We were eating in an awkward silence, everyone sensing that something was off but only mum knowing for sure. We'd made in through half of dinner when my father's frustration got the best of him and he started asking questions.

"Well, out with it. You're not here to just eat," he said, pausing with his fork and knife in his hands that were resting on the table. "Go ahead and tell me you're dating."

A tight laugh left Scorpius' lips and I punched him in the thigh in response. The last thing we needed was for my dad to think we were making fun of him. That would just make this situation a thousand times worse than it was already going to be. He probably didn't need any more of a reason to kill Scorpius.

"No, we're not dating, sir," he replied, coughing to cover the laughter.

I saw my dad's eyebrows knit together, similarly to the way mine do whenever I'm confused. If he was this angry because he thought we were dating, he would shoot through the roof when he found out why we were really here.

"No, daddy, Scorpius and I aren't dating," I told him, figuring I should just go for it and let the chips fall where they may. "Daddy, I'm pregnant."

Hugo dropped his fork and food flew all across the table, but no one said anything. No one actually said anything for a while, dad just stared at the two of us with fire in his eyes. I could feel the tension wafting off Scorpius as he waited for someone to say something. My mum was just watching what was happening with a guarded expression, but I had no doubt she'd jump in if need be.

"Dad, are you going to say anything?" I finally squeaked, the silence grating on my nerves.

"I'm trying very hard to not say hexes," he replied through his clenched jaw. "Would you like for me to say those?"

"Ronald," mum warned, eyeing him from across the table.

"Hermione! How are you not upset over this?" dad asked, trying to keep from shouting. "Your daughter is carrying a Malfoy!"

I saw Scorpius wince beside me and reached over to hold his hand under the table. This must've been terrible for him, always being compared to his father when they two of them couldn't be more different. A stone of guilt settled in my stomach as I thought about all those years I'd been as blind as my father. It wasn't very fair of me.

"Because being angry won't do anything. She's already pregnant, there's no way to undo that," she replied, placing her hand over his clenched fist on the table. "And putting unnecessary stress on her will harm the baby, whether it's a Malfoy or not –which is very unimportant as long as the baby's healthy."

"Malfoy, I need to speak with you outside," he finally said, turning to look at Scorpius and ignoring mom and my matching looks.

Scorpius got up from his seat, but I moved my hand from his to grasp his arm before he could move from his spot. "Daddy, it's not his fault. We were both careless and now we're dealing with it together."

"Okay, but I still want to speak with him alone," dad replied. "Malfoy, come with me."

"Rose, he isn't going to kill him because that would be irrational and he's more mature than that. Aren't you, Ronald?" mum asked, her tone leaving no room for debate.

"Of course," he grunted, waiting for Scorpius to join him before stalking out of the room.

"Rose Helena Granger-Weasley!" mum scolded the second the door closed. "How could you be so careless? I raised you to respect your body better than this!"

"I know, mum. There's nothing you can say that I haven't already beat myself up over a million times," I told her, noticing Hugo slip out of the room silently with his plate in his hands. "We were drinking and things happened. I don't think we'd ever said more than a couple words to each other before the night of his and Albus' flat warming party."

She sighed in disappointment but said nothing else about it. "I assume you've gone to the healer for your prenatal care, right?"

"Yes, mum. Scorpius is in the academy, he'd never let me go uncared for," I replied without hesitation.

"Speaking of Scorpius, how's he dealing with all of this? How are you dealing with all of this?" she asked, taking a drink from her glass of water.

"He's so sweet and amazing, mum. He refuses to let me doing anything by myself," I replied happily. "I'm amazed by him honestly. Who else would react so well to finding out a girl you hooked up with one time at a party is pregnant? Especially considering I completely ignored him all through school because I listened to dad when I shouldn't have."

"I always told your father it was wrong to force his beliefs onto you," she told me with a faint smile. "I also think you're more than that to him. I can see the way he looks at you, Ro."

"Mum, you're ridiculous. We're just friends who happen to be having a baby together," I sighed, reclining back in my chair. "Also, how do I keep my boobs from aching so much and almost peeing myself all the time?"

"The pee thing is pretty much permanent, but the pain can be helped with a potion. Go to St. Mungo's on Monday before work and ask for a prenatal pain draught. They'll know what you're talking about," she told me. "Just wait until a little pee comes out when you sneeze or it just happens by complete surprise."

The thought made me wince and she laughed, reaching to give my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know you're worried, love, but you're not alone. Even if Scorpius decides against this, you have your father and me. And everyone else will support you."

* * *

Dad and Scorpius returned a little later with Scorpius' seemingly all in one piece and only a little pale. He sat in the place beside me again but didn't speak nor did my dad. I decided we should probably leave and we Apparated back to my flat a little after that, leaving awkward goodbyes in our wake.

"Do you want to talk about what my dad said to you?" I asked after I'd gotten back from the bathroom for the umpteenth time today.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and draining half of it before he spoke. "Your dad is a scary bloke, you know that?"

I groaned and sat on the couch, leaning back and stretching out the kinks in my back. "Did he threaten you? I'm sorry, I won't let him do anything he said he would."

"No, he only said he'd make my death look like an accident if I hurt you," he explained, taking another drink of his beer. "He told me it was my job to take care of you and baby bean, like I didn't already know that. Then he told me he'd have my ass if something were to happen, not that I'll let it."

"I am an independent woman! I don't need you or any other man to take care of me!" I shrieked without sitting up. "I would be more outraged if I wasn't exhausted right now."

"Well, you did develop a spleen today," he grinned, tossing his empty bottle into the bin before coming over to me. "Here, let me help you get in bed."

"No, I'm just going to sleep right here," I replied, turning to cuddle into the couch.

He didn't respond and I figured that meant he was going to leave me be. Then I felt his arms wrap around me as he lifted me. I gasped in surprise and he just ignored it, packing me easily to my room and sitting me on my bed. Then he bent down to take off my shoes for me, completely taking me aback.

"Scorp, what are you doing?" I asked in surprise, my voice a bit hushed.

"You don't need to sleep on the couch, you need to sleep in your bed," he explained easily, tossing my trainers into my closet and pulling my covers down so I could get under them.

"Wait, I need to take the rest of my clothes off," I whined, laying back so I could shimmy out of my jeans. When Scorpius turned his back quickly, I laughed and said, "You've already seen me naked, why get shy on me now?"

He laughed but kept his back to me so I shrugged and took off my jumper as well. I slid under the covers in my knickers and tank top, covering up my bits so he wouldn't freak out. Once I gave him the okay, he turned back around and pulled my covers the rest of the way up to my chin before pressing a fleeting kiss to my forehead.

"Goodnight, Rosie," he whispered, then he leaned down and kissed my belly through the covers and said, "Goodnight, bean. I love you."

His actions melted my heart and made my stomach flip all at once, but not in an uncomfortable way this time. He really was amazing, I did luck out in the baby daddy department. He winked at me before shutting my bedroom door and I heard the crack of him Disapparating back home, leaving me with a head full of emotions I had no idea how to decipher.

* * *

 **I'm trying to keep the characters true to who they are. Leave me a review and tell me what you think and if I've accomplished my goal.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm going to place my character list here, but you can ignore it and see the characters however you like.**

 **Rose: Ashley Moore**

 **Roxie: Jade Thompson**

 **Scorpius: Lucky Blue Smith**

 **Albus: Luke Powell**

* * *

"Wait, he kissed your forehead and you had butterflies?" Roxie asked the next morning at breakfast. "Are you sure it wasn't gas or you getting ready to vomit?"

"I haven't had morning sickness since week five," I replied, eating more of the eggs on my plate with Sriracha and guacamole soaking them. "Now I just eat crazy stuff, pee all the time, and am exhausted as soon as I get up in the morning."

"Don't change the subject. Are you falling for your baby daddy?" she asked, eating her own regular eggs. "This is very important information. I also want to know about dinner, but Scorpius is alive so that takes a backburner."

"I don't know. Mum mentioned last night that she thought he was in love with me because of the way he looks at me. I guess that got me thinking and put me in that mindset," I explained, finishing my food. "I blame these crazy pregnancy hormones, honestly."

She didn't seem to buy that but also didn't press the topic. I was thankful because Scorpius and I were going to his father's tonight to tell him the news, and I didn't want any more stress for the day. I was so nervous I'd already peed four times and only been up an hour. Apparently, my bladder was also linked to my anxiety. A new and annoying advancement in my pregnancy.

"You're going to dinner with his dad and you're going to tell him you're knocked up out of wedlock?" Roxie asked as she took our dishes to the sink. When I nodded, she said, "As if you being a Granger-Weasley hybrid wasn't enough!"

"Do you mind not getting so much twisted enjoyment out of my hardships?" I asked, raising my brows at her in exasperation.

She held up her hands in surrender before going back to her room. I sat on the couch and raised my tank top to place my hands on my bare stomach. I wasn't showing much, maybe a couple centimeters more bloated than usual, but it was so strange to think there was a tiny person in there who was half me and half Scorpius.

"I think I'm supposed to talk to you, but I don't know if you can hear me yet," I said quietly, tracing my fingers over the center of my belly softly. "I know things are kind of unconventional, but you're never going to be unloved. I don't even know what you look like yet, if you have my eyes or Scorpius' nose, but I know I love you. I had a pretty awesome mom, I hope I can be as awesome with you, bean."

I sat on the couch with my hands on my belly for over an hour just talking about our future. I couldn't predict what Scorpius was going to do or how his father was going to react to our news tonight, but I knew I was already in too deep. I loved baby bean more than anything and hadn't even seen them other than on a monitor.

There was no way I could turn my back on this baby.

* * *

"You're kind of adorable, did you know that?" Scorpius' voice rang through the living room, jarring me awake.

I hadn't realized I fell asleep, but when I opened my eyes I saw I was laying on the couch now. I was in the fetal positon with both my hands still resting on my bare stomach. Warmth flooded me at the thought of sleeping with my baby in my arms for the first time. The connection was there and I didn't even know them yet, how exciting.

"I love the baby so much already. I don't know how I'm going to handle meeting bean," I told him honestly, sitting up so he could sit with me on the couch. "I don't know how it feels for you, but I'm already so connected."

He held out his hand and quietly asked, "Do you mind if I…?"

I shook my head and he touched my bare skin for the first time since the night bean was conceived. It was intimate but not sexual and felt exceptionally vulnerable. I looked up at his face and saw his eyes were molten mercury as he looked at me with an expression full of wonder.

He looked like he was about to tell me something that would completely change my life. Like the tip of his tongue held my future, but he never got to spill it because Roxie came into the room and cleared her throat. I was surprised he didn't bolt away from me like the last time, he just glanced over his shoulder before looking back at my stomach.

"I was just going to ask Rose if she wanted me to help her pick something out for dinner tonight. I didn't mean to ruin your weird family bonding moment," Roxie snickered, holding up her hands in surrender.

"Chill, Rox, I'm coming," I replied standing up, makign the blanket on my lap fall off and reveal my knickers. Scorpius looked away immediately and it made me snicker, "I promise it's okay. I have your kid in my belly, I think you can see me in my pants."

As if he was proving a point, he covered his closed eyes with his hand and made me laugh harder. I followed Roxie into my room and she shut the door before flopping back onto my bed with a grin. I knew she'd explain herself, so I just opened my closet and started looking for an outfit.

"He totally fancies you. Aunt 'mione is right!" she said. "As always, of course."

I just huffed and continued to look through my clothes. I couldn't wear anything too low cut or with buttons because my boobs were too big, a very inappropriate look for dinner at Malfoy Manor. A dress would probably be my best bet at this point.

"I saw the way he was looking at you, Rosie. I've never had someone look at me like that before," she continued, coming over to peek at my clothing choice. "That dress is cute, by the way, and it's flowy. Good choice."

My bra was hanging from the door knob of my closet and I reluctantly stripped out of my tank top to put it on. I missed the days when my boobs were small enough I could get away with going braless. I hated the thought of them getting EVEN BIGGER as my pregnancy progressed.

"How do you handle having boobs this big, Roxie? I'm dying," I whined as I pulled my dress on and opened my door again to head to the bathroom. "Bras suck, I don't want to wear them for the rest of my pregnancy."

"It's because your mammary gland are swelling as they prepare for lactation," Albus said from the living room, making Roxie gag dramatically. "There's nothing gross about the human body, Roxanne!"

I saw her roll eyes in the mirror, making me grin in response. She started doing my hair as I did the charms for my makeup. I was too tired to ever do my makeup by hand lately and relied solely on Roxie's kindness or the use of magic. I wasn't even that far into my pregnancy and I was already getting kind of tired of the exhaustion… an unintentional pun, but the idea remains the same.

"You have such good skin, Rose. I'm going to be jealous of that forever," Roxie complimented as he went into the living room with Scorpius and Albus.

"Yeah, it almost makes up for my nonexistent chest," I retorted, sitting between Scorp and Albus on the couch. "Encyclopedia Pregnancia, what do I have to look forward to in the next three weeks?"

"Mood swings are bound to start occurring more regularly than usual, the baby will start kicking because bean can move their hands and feet now but you won't feel it, you'll start showing very soon and need to get maternity clothes more than likely, and you should get a bit more energetic," he answered, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose expertly. "Oh yeah, and you should be able to hear the heartbeat at your next Mediwitch appointment."

Whatever I was going to say died on my tongue when I heard that. We'd be able to hear the heartbeat at our next appointment? The thought made happiness flood me and a smile tugged at my lips. That was something concrete and real, something that was actually coming from our baby.

"Rose? Why are you crying?" Roxie asked, tossing a box of tissues into my lap. "Dude, you haven't even heard it yet. Chill."

I flipped her off and wiped my face, thankful for the stay-put charm on my makeup. Once I blew my nose, Scorpius stood up and offered me his hand. Once we were far enough away from the others to Apparate, he put his hand against my lower back and leaned down so he could whisper and only I would hear.

"I can't wait to hear our little bean," he said. "I'm glad you lucked out in the baby daddy department, too."

I felt my face flushing as his grip tightened and the pull tugged behind my bellybutton. I held Scorp's arm and tried to keep myself from getting sick. The last thing I wanted was for Scorpius' father to meet me for the first time when I puked on his, surely expensive, floor.

We landed on a black granite floor with a tall, slight man who looked a lot like Scorpius waiting for us alone. His mum died when he was fourteen, I remember how badly he'd taken it. I was such a bitch, I never even asked if he was okay back then.

"Father, this is Rose," Scorpius said, his hand on my lower back.

"Draco," he told me, extending his hand and trying to smile at me in a friendly manner that came off more as painful… but at least he was trying. "Welcome to our home, I'm happy to meet you."

He was a far cry from the man I'd expected to meet. My father had done nothing but talk absolute rubbish about him since my childhood. A knot formed in my throat when I realized I'd let his narrowmindedness blind me once again.

"It's nice to be here," I told him a beat later than expected.

Well, it was nice for a bit… until we told him why we were really here.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried to keep Draco as in-character as possible. I hope it came off as genuine character interactions.**

* * *

The house was gargantuan and so empty it made me nervous. I couldn't imagine growing up in a place like this. It reminded me of one of the many ballrooms I'd been in for my mother, father, and various family member's award ceremony. I much preferred my house with warm lights and all the afghans Grandma Molly made for us over the years than all the space and harsh angles of the Manor.

As we followed Mr. Malfoy through the winding halls, I couldn't stop myself from remembering the things my mother told me. She was tortured in this place during the War. She still had that unspeakable word carved into her arm. I remember crying when she told me where it came from as a kid, hating that anyone could hurt the strongest, most courageous woman in the entire universe. Even if I was a daddy's girl, my mum has always been my hero.

My breathing turned shallow as my eyes burned at a memory that wasn't mine. This place had seen all kinds of horrid things, walking inside it made my chest tighten. My mum had been younger than I am now when she was pinned to the floor and mutilated by Bellatrix Lestrange. I couldn't even imagine being in her place.

"What's wrong, love?" Scorpius whispered, sliding his hand into mine and rubbing his thumb over to the side of it.

"My mum has told me about things that happened to her here," I choked out quietly as I tried to stop my sobs. "I'm just trying to not make your father hate me by having a meltdown in his foyer."

"I'm going to show Rose to the toilet. I'll be back in a second," Scorpius said, making his father nod as he continued on his way to the dining room. Once we were alone, Scorpius pulled me to his chest and quietly told me, "I am so sorry. I knew the basics of what happened here, but I never knew about your mother."

I sniffled pathetically and held his waist, pressing my face against his shoulder. "I don't know why I'm crying. It didn't happen to me -it's these damn pregnancy hormones!"

One of his hands cupped the back of my head as he continued to comfort me. "No, you're allowed to feel anything you want to feel –pregnant or not."

I nodded against him but stayed in his embrace, I would never tell anyone other than maybe Roxie about how much comfort I got from Scorpius. I was about to tell him how thankful I was for him when I heard a clock clang in the distance. If we didn't hurry, we'd be late for dinner and that'd be incredibly rude. I at least wanted Mr. Malfoy to think I was a good person for a few more minutes.

We headed toward the dining room together a few seconds later. I was grateful I had Scorpius because I would have gotten lost without him. This place was harder to navigate than Hogwarts, and it had moving staircases!

The table had food on it when we entered and joined Mr. Malfoy at the table. He stood when he saw us enter and the two of them waited for me to sit before following. As he laid his napkin on his lap, Mr. Malfoy asked Scorpius how he'd been.

He swallowed and replied, "Uhm, good."

We sat in silence as we ate, an even thicker one than the other night at my parents' place. I wasn't a big fan of asparagus, but I ate it anyway in hopes of impressing Mr. Malofy. By the time dinner was finished, Scorpius had decided to tell his father the news, and I was thankful because I wasn't quite sure I could muster the courage to do it myself.

"We're not just here for dinner, father, we have some news," he said, his voice surprisingly steady.

Mr. Malfoy's spine went rigid and his expression became guarded. "Go on."

My heart was beating so hard against my chest, I felt like you could see it through my dress. I kept wiping my sweaty pams on my skirt in hopes of drying them. Godric, I really didn't want to be on the receiving end of any hexes ex-death eaters knew.

Scorpius found his voice quicker than me, but his statement came out as more of a question. "Uhm, we're, uh, having a baby?"

Mr. Malfoy's pale skin visibly blanched as his jaw went slack -that wasn't what he was expecting. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant," I said shakily, my cuticle bleeding because of my nervous picking. "I'm having Scorpius' baby."

There was another heavy silence as Draco mulled over what I'd said. "I thought you'd come to announce your marriage, never this. Scorpius, you know having children outside of marriage is shameful."

I felt myself blush and look down at my lap instead of the disappointed man. Guilt settled in my stomach, making me nauseous all over again. I closed my eyes and tried to will myself to not vomit. Now was not the time nor the place, mostly considering I had no idea where a bathroom was and definitely didn't want to throw up on the marble flooring -like I'd said before.

"Yes, father, I know that," Scorpius replied, his voice steelier than I'd ever heard it. "It's not like we're strangers to shame, are we?"

"Rose's bumbling oaf of a father is going to murder you and then he's going to murder me," Mr. Malfoy said back, his tone mirroring Scorpius' steely one. "Not to mention what her m… mother is going to do."

He'd almost let slip the very slur my mother had carved into her arm in this dreadful place, and it made me find my voice. "Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but you have no right to talk about my parents like that. I appreciate that you caught yourself before saying what I think you were going to say, but that doesn't erase the fact that you're so upset because I'm not a pureblood."

"With all due respect, Miss Weasley-" he started, but I cut him off.

"Granger-Weasley," I said, placing my hands on the table in a respectable knot.

"Miss Granger-Weasley, this has little to do with your half-blood status and everything to do with dashing what little progress we've made in reclaiming the Malfoy name to bits," he told me, his tone pointed and demeaning.

"You're saying you would've been this angry if it were Fiona Crabbe or Aurora Zabini instead of Rose?" Scorpius questioned, his eyes fiery. "Or would you already be speaking with their fathers about marriage?"

Mr. Malfoy spluttered at that and I felt what little fire I'd gotten melt away. I wasn't good enough to carry a Malfoy child. That was the problem.

"Look, Mr. Malfoy, you're entitled to think whatever you'd like about me and my family because I was raised to think horrible things about you and yours. However, I'm pregnant with Scorpius' child and that's not going to change," I stated, wiping my mouth and standing up with my napkin on the table now. "I hope you look past your ignorantly placed pride and realize what you're doing."

I walked with my head held high out of the dining room and Disapparated back to my flat. I didn't look to see how Scorpius responded to my reaction, I'd just left. Godric, that must've been those mood swings Albus was warning me about. My emotions were all over the place back there.

Seeing as I was with child, drinking alcohol was out of the question. Instead, I took my aggression out on some carrots that I grabbed from the fridge. I sat them on the counter along with croutons and sour cream before putting myself on a stool. I ate and glared broodily at the fridge until I heard the snap of Apparition behind me.

"I have no words to say to apologize for what just happened," Scorpius exclaimed the second he was fully in the room, hurrying over to me. "I knew he'd probably be upset, but I never thought he would imply you weren't good enough for me. And disrespecting your parents so badly was out of line!"

I shrugged and crunched on a carrot viciously, eyeing a scuff mark on the bottom of the wall in front of me. "It's hardly the first time a pureblood has looked down at me. I just feel bad for making the two of you fight."

He pulled a stool over to sit next to me, so I had to look at him. His hair was windswept, and his eyes held so many emotions it was hard to place them all. Sadness and maybe embarrassment were prominent, making my heart squeeze.

"No, you shouldn't accept that. My mother would have had a fit if she'd seen how father acted," he continued, tapping his fingers against the counter quietly. "She was so loving and accepting, I thought she'd broken him of his old ways."

I didn't know what to say, so I just sat my free hand on top of his to stop their nervous tapping. His grin was wry and a bit playful when he looked over at me.

"You were such a Gryffindor, putting my father in his place like that. You're only the second person I've ever seen do it."

He didn't need to tell me the other, I knew it was his mother. "It didn't matter, there was no way in hell I was going to let him speak of my family like that. Him almost calling mum that dirty word in the place where it was carved into her arm with a cursed blade made me snap. I've looked at that word since I was born, that's a long time to foster a grudge."

This time I ate some of my croutons, tired from all my swirling emotions. The only thing I'd be sorry about was if I'd hurt Scorpius in the process of telling his father exactly what I thought. I knew I was supposed to respect people, but there was nothing to respect when people acted the way Mr. Malfoy did.

Scorpius just shook his head and brushed some of my hair out of my face. It'd gone wild around my head after my outburst and sudden Dissapparation. I sheepishly offered him a crouton as what I'd done finally settled in. I was supposed to be making things easier for Scorpius like he'd done for me, he was probably contemplating how to walk away from me and bean the easiest.

He laughed at my flushed cheeks and kissed my forehead. "Don't ever apologize for standing up for yourself, love. I think it was kind of sexy."

I looked up at him with big eyes, his words surprising me. "What? I'm pregnant and eating croutons and carrots with bacon sour cream. I always complain about having to pee and my boobs being sore. I'm _so_ not sexy."

He rolled his eyes and moved his hand down to hold the side of my face. "On the contrary, love, you're the sexiest girl I've ever met. Just because you ignored me in school doesn't mean I ignored you."

I felt my face scrunch up in confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't ignore you."

He stroked his thumb over my cheekbone softly before taking a step back and grabbing a carrot out of the container on the bar. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Then he headed into the living room and started watching the television we had mounted on the wall. I sat staring at him in confusion –what the hell just happened?

* * *

 **The subplot is rolling into place! I'm so excited to keep posting!**


	6. Chapter 6

My mum pulled a couple strings and got me a job working for the Witch and Wizard Equality Department after Hogwarts. I basically edited documents, filed papers, and picked up food for everyone –but it was something and it paid the bills. At least it did when I paid attention to what I was doing, but I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Scorpius the night we had dinner with his father.

Scorpius called me sexy and said he'd basically watched every move I made at Hogwarts. How was I supposed to react to that? Normal friends didn't say things like that to each other… but, then again, normal friends also didn't get each other pregnant either.

He stayed until Roxie got home before saying his goodbyes and Disapparating to his flat. The second he left, I attacked her. I told her everything that happened and saw excitement light her eyes. She was so hype for the two of us to get into a relationship it overpowered her outrage at the way his father spoke about my mum.

After I was finished, she basically told me I needed to get my big girl knickers on and make a move. He'd already laid the groundwork, it was up to me now. I wasn't totally sure I had feelings for him that weren't platonic, but I'd never gotten butterflies around my friends before. Did that mean I had feelings I didn't want to admit to myself?

I shook my head to clear it and went back to organizing on the files in front of me. It wasn't very hard, I just had to file them alphabetically. There was probably a spell somewhere that could do my exact job, but mum worked her magic to get me a spot. She knew I wanted to work in the Ministry and working my way up was the best way to do that. The last thing I wanted was for people to think I only got the higher up position because my mum made it happen without any work on my part.

It had been two weeks since the dinner with Draco and Scorpius' weird behavior in my living room, and I was starting to show. I had a small baby bump but hadn't felt any movement yet. I was eleven weeks and my boobs were also still growing, something I wasn't very excited about.

My work heels were also starting to make my feet ache, and my work day was only halfway over. I sat down at my desk and placed my feet up on the table, deciding to take a break. I was growing a human being after all, I think I deserved one.

I had a Mediwitch appointment tomorrow at noon with Scorpius. We were both practically bouncing off the walls at the thought of hearing bean's heartbeat for the first time. I think the heartbeat made everything more concrete and real for both of us.

"Rosie, do you want to go to lunch with me?" mum asked, coming over to my section of the floor. "Love, don't put your feet on the furniture. That's rude!"

"Mum, I love you and appreciate this job, but my feet are throbbing," I whined, putting my shoes back on and standing up. "But yes, I would love for you to buy me lunch."

"You're absolutely rotten, Rose Helena!"

* * *

I got home that night and flopped onto the couch in exhaustion. I toed off my shoes and untucked my shirt enough to take off my bra, tossing it onto the coffee table. I'd placed an extension charm on my work clothes so my skirt and top fit pretty comfortably, but I wanted to relax so I stripped everything off and made my way to the bathroom for a bath.

I poured my favorite strawberries and cream bubble bath into the warm water and pinned my hair up before getting in. A pleased noise left my mouth as the water immediately started doing away with the aches on my body. I laid my head back as euphoria filled my body.

Being in the bath gave me time to think -the only downside to the situation. We still had so much to do to get ready for baby bean. There was a third bedroom in our flat we'd turned into a storage closet, I figured we could turn that into a nursery for them. That meant we had to start buying things like a crib and a changing table. There was so much to be done and only a little over five months to do it in.

Instead of freaking out even more, I just submerged myself further into the water. I was going to relax if it was the last thing I did. I felt like my mind was always spinning with tons of thoughts about bean and Scorpius.

Who would've thought this situation would be this complicated?

* * *

Scorpius and I met up the next morning and went to St. Mungo's together. Our Mediwitch was an older woman with kind brown eyes and a happy smile. She never judged us about our situation, she just helped us and tried her best to make me as comfortable as possible.

"It's nice to see you two again," she smiled as she brought us back to our station to be checked out. "So, you're here for a checkup, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Scorpius smiled, sliding his hand into mine and linking our fingers reassuringly.

She instructed me to get up onto the bed and started checking my belly. Scorpius' hand was still tucked securely in mine, his thumb rubbing my knuckles soothingly. Nurse Wilmot was still smiling and happy as she put pressure on my lower belly, nodding her head happily and stepping back to toss her gloves into the bin.

"Your uterus is growing, the baby is making itself at home," she grinned. "I'm sure the two of you are anxious to hear the heartbeat, yes?"

I nodded quickly and squeezed Scorp's hand, glancing over at him to see that his expression was mirroring mine. The Mediwitch smiled and started setting up the procedure. She rolled the waistband of my pants down and pushed up my shirt so my belly was exposed. Then she pressed the tip of her wand to my stomach and I heard the rapid, hummingbird thrum echo around the room.

The heartbeat was so strong and steady -that was my baby. Our bean was a real, living person inside of me. I couldn't wait to meet them and hold them, sing them to sleep at night and make them laugh. This was going to be my own little person, someone I was always going to have to take care of.

"It's so strong," Scorpius said, drawing my attention over to him. "Bean is so strong, Rose."

My vision was blurred with tears when I nodded my head. "I know. I can't wait to meet them."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead, his tears wetting my skin. He was just as emotional over baby bean as I was and it made warmth well up inside me. Maybe it didn't matter his father thought I wasn't good enough to carry this child. Maybe he and I could actually work this out and end up falling in love with each other. Obviously stranger things have happened, look at our pregnancy for Godric's sake!

"I'm not surprised the heartbeat is strong. Just look at the parents!" the Mediwitch exclaimed, putting her wand away. "Now it's time to get some pictures. Are you ready?"

I nodded excitedly and reached up to wipe my eyes with the sleeve of my shirt. I saw Scorpius do the same before returning his hand to mine with his other one smoothing my hair. She used her wand again and projected the image of bean onto the screen on the wall.

"Everything looks good," she smiled, showing us different parts. "The ears and eyes are developing nicely and the limbs are moving just like they're supposed to."

Baby bean was happy and healthy, they were developing just like they were supposed to. I didn't have any doubt before, but it felt pretty damn good to know for sure now. She gave us copies of the photos and we watched bean moving in them.

"Bean's beautiful," Scorpius said, stroking his pointer finger over the picture. "God, so freakin' beautiful."

He was right, the eyelashes and curve of bean's nose were perfect. "I've never seen anything so perfect."

Scorpius didn't say anything, so I looked up at him and saw him already watching me. Without thinking I leaned up and connected our lips, kissing him happily. Judging by how quickly he kissed me back, he'd been waiting for this for a while. It wasn't a long kiss or very passionate, but it was sweet and made me smile when I pulled away from him.

I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth and looked at him with big eyes. Whatever surprise I was feeling was nothing compared to the surprise on Scorpius' face.

Did that count as making a move of my own?

* * *

 **Hi, thanks for reading! I appreciate it.**


	7. Chapter 7

I sitting on the couch with Scorpius beside me, the two of us looking at the pictures of bean we'd been given earlier. I couldn't wait to show mum, she would be over the moon. I knew she couldn't wait to meet her grandchild, finally over the fact that I'd gotten pregnant by total accident. My dad, on the other hand, was always a bit cold whenever Scorpius was involved but slowly warming up. I had high hopes for the two of them.

There was an elephant in the room neither of us wanted to address. The kiss from the Mediwitch appointment hung over us, making the room tense. Eventually, I let out a sigh and lowered the picture. Then I turned to look at him fully, sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Are we going to talk about the kiss or just ignore it?" I asked, reclining back against the couch arm when my back started to ache a bit. "I'm down for either."

"I feel like I've already told you how I feel, Rose," he sighed, turning to face me.

"That's the thing, you haven't actually said anything. You've only said that I'm hot or sexy or something like that. You've never said anything about your feelings," I retorted, my anger starting to swell. "And I also don't appreciate you trying to make me the bad guy."

"What do you want me to say, Rose? Do you want me to say that I've been in love with you since we were eleven years old?" he asked, desperation coloring his voice. "That the night we finally slept together was easily in the top five best nights of my entire life even if I don't remember all of it? Well, there you go. That's how I feel."

"You didn't even know me when we were eleven," I argued, trying to find my footing in the overwhelming situation.

"No, I was very aware of you when we were eleven. You were beautiful and fearless and brilliant," he said, a grin tugging at his lips. "I tried to not feel that way because I was pretty sure you hated me, but then you said hi to me in the corridor on the way to charms once and I was gone."

I didn't even remember what he was talking about, but I knew he was being honest. Scorpius Malfoy had never been a very good liar. His eyes were too expressive, and I had no idea where he'd got that from. I also had no idea where he'd gotten his kindness, but I had a theory it was his mother.

I moved forward slowly, giving him more than enough time to get up. Then I took his face in my hands and held his gaze as I leaned into him. He licked his lips nervously before his eyes slid shut and he pressed his lips against mine hesitantly, but that was all I needed. I was going to figure out how he made me feel right now.

Since he'd initiated the kiss, I took it upon myself to deepen it. I didn't remember a lot from the night we conceived bean, but I did remember how lethal his kisses were. It was a good thing I was sitting down or my knees probably would've gave out. My heart was beating rapidly and I was getting vaguely lightheaded, but there was nothing that could make me break this kiss first.

Eventually, I ended up lying flat on the couch with his lips attached to my neck and my hand up the front of his shirt. I wanted it off, but the thought of his lips leaving my skin kept me from acting on it. I also didn't want to take this too far. He'd already admitted he was in love with me and I wasn't quite sure I reciprocated those feelings just yet. Don't get me wrong, I was pretty sure I liked him, but love was nowhere in the equation for me... yet.

When he slid his own hand under my shirt and rested it against my slightly bulging belly, the entire situation took a turn. It stopped being needy and desperate and became intimate in a very serious way. His mouth pulled away from my neck and he lifted my top, rubbing his fingers over my skin gently, his eyes locked on my dark skin.

"There's a baby in there, _our_ baby is in there," he marveled quietly.

Without conscious thought, I lifted my hand and rested it on top of his. I locked our fingers and tightened my grip, flashing a small smile at him when our eyes met. These were the times that made my palms sweat and butterflies flutter in my stomach. Whenever we were so close like this and his eyes shone with adoration and kindness. There was something about his gentle nature that really got to me.

"I like you," I breathed.

A few emotions flickered in his eyes before they rested as happy. "That's progress, Rose. I didn't expect you to love me, honestly."

I reached out and brushed his hair out of his face, resting my hand on his cheek. "You don't sound very hopeful."

"Let's not forget how much you ignored me all through Hogwarts. If we hadn't gotten pregnant, I probably never would've seen you again," he replied, cocking an eyebrow knowingly.

He was right and we both knew it. "It wasn't anything against you, I swear. I just wanted to be the perfect daughter and do exactly what my dad wanted. It was stupid and unfair, you're kind of amazing."

He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my forehead with a grin on his lips. Then he sat up and pulled me with him, so I could rest against his side. We ended up wrapped in a knitted blanket, cuddled together on the couch when Roxie came in later. She cooed and I heard the shutter of a camera, drawing me out of my slumber and up into a stretch and yawn.

"So, I take it the appointment went well?" she asked from the kitchen. "Or did the two of you even make it to St. Mungo's?"

"Fuck off, we made it and have pictures to prove it," I replied, untangling myself from a groggy Scorp and showing her the pictures. "Look at how precious bean is!"

Roxie squealed and raved about how perfect bean truly was. I glanced over at the couch and saw Scorpius was already watching me. He didn't look away, but his grin took a salacious turn and made me bite my bottom lip in response. His eyes slid closed in response and I knew he was moaning quietly. If Roxie hadn't been there, I probably would've pounced on him right then and there.

"I'm sure Albus is waiting to see the baby, too. I'm going to head out," he said a little while later, standing up and stretching before coming over to me. "Do you want to go to dinner Friday night?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around him, laughing when he tilted my head up and kissed me fleetingly. Roxie's mouth was hanging open when he Disapparated from our flat. I guess the last thing she expected was for the two of us to kiss so nonchalantly.

"What the hell was that? When did the two of you decide kissing was okay? Are you a couple now? Did you shag again?" she asked rapidly.

"Rox, you're going to have to slow down with the questionnaire!" I exclaimed, maneuvering myself onto one of the bar stools. "He may have told me that he's been in love with me since we were eleven. And that the night we slept together was one of the best nights of his life, even if he didn't remember all of it. That he thinks I'm beautiful and brilliant and fearless. Yeah, and then we snogged on the couch for a while."

"I told you!" she announced, sitting on the stool beside mine. "I told you he fancied you!"

I rolled my eyes and tapped my nails against the stone counter. "I also told him I liked him."

That sent her into a fit of squeals and excitement, not really surprising me much. Roxie was a huge supporter of the two of us eventually getting together, but I'm sure that was already common knowledge at this point. If I stayed here, she'd probably start dissecting every second Scorp and I spent together today so I got up.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then take a nap. We can order take away for dinner from that muggle pub down the street," I shouted over my shoulder as I headed to the bathroom.

She was still raving when I shut the door, but it made me smile. Having a really good best mate was a fantastic way to stay sane. Having Roxie as a best mate was an even better way. Whenever I was too serious, she made things fun. Whenever she was too far in the clouds, I always brought her back down to earth. We'd always been a good match, and I was thankful for whoever was out there looking out for everyone and decided to have us be born a few months apart

Plus, she'd be a helluva aunt for baby bean.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and enjoying the story. It means a lot.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, this chapter is so freakin' cute! I hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Scorpius and I were going on our first official date, meaning it was the first time we were both aware of the date this time. Roxie was bouncing around like crazy as she made sure every single detail of what I was wearing was perfect while I was already exhausted. My feet and hips were hurting, but I was excited to go on a date with Scorpius.

"I didn't expect my hips to hurt this much," I sighed, sitting on the toilet as she scrunched up my curls a bit more and spelled them into place. "I'm a little over four months along and already have all these pains, I can't wait for the other spontaneous ones to appear."

She hummed to acknowledge I'd spoken but didn't pause her beautification. I just tried to keep myself from snapping at her because I was already over getting ready. Then I heard the pop of Apparition in the living room followed by another that signaled Scorpius and Albus' arrival.

"You're done, spray perfume on and come meet us in the living room," Roxie requested, scurrying out of the bathroom and leaving me alone.

I leaned back against the sink as I sprayed a bit of perfume on like she requested. This wasn't anything to be worried about, it was just me hanging out with Scorpius like usual… except we'd made out since we hung out last. That made things different and sort of weird between us now, but I wasn't giving myself time to overthink.

I made my way into the living room with the others, noticing for the first time I was starting to waddle a little. "Albus, why do my hips hurt?"

"You entered your second trimester a few weeks ago, so your body is releasing relaxin," he explained, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Its purpose is to loosen the ligaments holding together your sacroiliac joints, or what connects your pelvis to your spine."

My eyebrows were raised in surprise, that wasn't what I was expecting. Roxie seemed to share my surprise and exclaimed, "Human beings are crazy! You sound like you're an alien or something, Rosie."

I scoffed and put one of my hands on my lower back, trying to rub out some of the ache. "I had no idea my body could do half the things it's doing for bean, but here we are."

When I looked toward the couch where Albus was sitting, I saw Scorpius already watching me closely. He was up and making his way over to me immediately when our eyes met. He kissed my forehead before placing his hand on my lower back and massaging it with steady, firm movements.

"Godric, that feels brilliant," I moaned, my eyes closing as I rested my forehead against his shoulder.

He just laughed and supported our combined weight easily, continuing his massage of my back. I could honestly stand here forever, soaking in his warmth and support. My feet also hurt, and these booties weren't making it any better.

"Rox, can you cast the charm that makes shoes comfortable?" I murmured against the soft material of Scorpius' shirt.

I heard her stand up, but I didn't open my eyes. She said a spell and the pain in my feet immediately ceased, making me stand up a bit straighter.

"Love, if you're this tired we don't have to go out," he whispered, his lips brushing my hair. "We can go to my flat and I can make you dinner instead."

I nodded, wrapping my arms around his middle as my brain started slowing a little. "Yes, that sounds wonderful. I didn't know I was this tired."

"Al, we're going back to the flat to make dinner," Scorpius announced louder, assumedly looking at my cousin.

"I'm going to my parents' for dinner anyway," he shrugged. "I'll just spend the night."

"That wasn't what I meant," Scorpius argued, and I could feel his neck heating up under my forehead. "I was just saying we were going home instead, so you weren't surprised when you came back from your parents'."

Him being frazzled was sort of sweet and made me grin, pulling back to look up at his face. The apples of his cheeks were pink, somehow making him even cuter. I had the sudden urge to kiss him breathless, but I didn't want to embarrass him anymore in front of our friends.

"Whatever, mate," Albus replied a second or so later. "I'm still staying with my parents."

"I would say be safe, but I think that bridge has already been crossed," Roxie teased as Scorpius held his wand to Apparate.

"Shut up, Roxanne!" he reprimanded, then he Disapparated before she could respond. When we were standing in their flat, he told me, "She's a bit scary, so I left before she could hex me."

I laughed easily and followed him to the kitchen, sitting at the table. "She wouldn't hex you with bean so close, she loves them too much."

"So, she and I have things in common," he mused, pouring a glass of water and handing it to me. "What do you want to eat? Name anything, and I'll make it for you."

I thought for a minute as I drank my water, grinning when I had the perfect menu. "I want cheesy potatoes, baked salmon, and scrambled eggs. Oh, with siracha and jalapeños!"

He smiled and walked over to me instead of going into the kitchen, leaning down and taking my face in his hands. "You're the cutest thing I've ever seen, Rose Weasley."

I was going to make fun of him, but he kissed me and silenced my words. His fingers slid back into my wild curls as he angled me where he wanted. The kiss was gentle, his smile pressing against mine, but it made me want to do a lot of things and none of them were eat.

"I'd better put a pin in this, you need to be well fed before we do anything else," he told me when he pulled back. "I have to take care of my girls."

I quirked a brow and took off my shoes, following him over to lean against the counter as he collected the ingredients for my ridiculous dinner request. "What makes you think bean's a girl?"

He shrugged and preset the oven, impressing me with his knowledge of muggle cooking. "I don't know, I just have a feeling."

"Well, I think bean's a boy," I argued for the sake of arguing.

"You just have to argue with me, don't you?" he asked playfully, purposely pushing my buttons in return. "It's in your very makeup."

I laughed and paused when I saw him pull out actual potatoes. "You're really good at muggle cooking. I've met your father and seen your house, it isn't exactly a muggle home."

He tutted and replied, "On the contrary, my father turned a new leaf after the War. He wanted to understand muggles instead of hating them on principle. He picked up a few skills, cooking being one of them."

Instead of peeling them by hand, he used a spell I'd seen Grandma Molly use a billion times. Things were happening all over the kitchen at once thanks to his excellent use of magic. I just watched in amazement as he baked the salmon, cooked the potatoes, and scrambled the eggs simultaneously. When he chopped the jalapeños in mid-air, I actually snorted out loud at the dorkiness of it all.

"You're such a nerd," I grinned, sliding up behind him and standing on my toes to be level with his ear. "This would be a lot sexier if my belly wasn't pushing me away."

His laugh was gruffer than before as I pressed light kisses below his ear. I couldn't do it for long because it hurt my feet, but I'd made my point. I went back to my flat feet and got my water off the counter, acting like I didn't just tease him.

"You're in a mood tonight," he remarked after he'd plated everything and floated it over to the table. "I'm interested to see where it leads."

I winked at him after I came over to sit across from him. The food was fantastic, but it might have also been my ravenous pregnancy hunger talking. Scorpius was not a fan of spicy foods, so he must've bought a bottle of siracha for me because I'd been craving so much lately. It was something you could only get from muggle grocery stores.

"Do you go to muggle grocery stores for all the mothers of your children or am I special?" I asked, covering my eggs and eating them in turn.

"Of course you're special," he replied easily, eating his own food. "I don't think it's much of a secret I'd give you anything you wanted."

I flushed at his admittance and focused on eating, going to my salmon and potatoes after my eggs were finished. "Your father would die if he heard you say that."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it up after he laid down his cutlery. Then he stood up and crossed over to me, crouching in front of me with my hands in his. He waited until I was looking at him to speak and I felt my heart in my throat.

"I'm still so sorry about the way my father treated you," he told me, his eyes shining with honesty. "He tried so hard to rebuild the Malfoy name when he met my mum. She was adamant she would never marry him until he atoned for all the things he'd done while under Voldemort. Then he completely lost himself when she died, I always knew he loved her far more than he loved me."

"But you said earlier he taught you how to cook," I reminded him, sliding my fingers through the fringe of his hair when it fell in his face.

"He did because he knew how happy it made mum," he explained. "After she had me, it was clear she was basically deteriorating away. Father would've done anything to make her happy, and I don't doubt he did it to spend time with me either. My father loves me, he just doesn't always know how to show it."

"You're going to be a brilliant father," I mused quietly, holding his burning gray gaze.

The next few things happened in quick precession with each other. Scorpius slid onto his bum on the floor and seamlessly pulled me to be seated on his lap. I'd never known him to be that graceful, but that was the last thing on my mind as his mouth found mine.

This kiss was wilder than the ones we'd shared before, like we couldn't get enough of each other. He leaned back against the wall and held my hip in one hand with my jaw in the other. My fingers were carded in his hair, tightening my grip when his tongue slid against mine seductively. In response, he let out a breathy groan that had my stomach flipping pleasantly for the first time in a long time.

I sat my knees on either side of his hips and lifted myself to get more control of the heated kiss, but he wasn't having that. Instead, he pulled back from me and stood up. He led the way over to the couch and sat back down, pulling me back onto his lap by our conjoined hands.

"I'm not fragile," I tsked, tracing my fingertip along the angular lines of his face. "Standing on my knees like that wasn't going to break me."

Scorpius shook his head. "You're very fragile right now, sweetheart. You've got a baby in your belly."

He ducked down and started kissing from my bare collarbone up my neck and across my throat. I vaguely remembered him doing the same thing the night we'd slept together, but it felt a lot better when I was sober. My hand was resting on the back of his neck, my nails digging into his skin as my head tilted back in pleasure.

"Your lips are lethal," I hissed when he kissed up to the corner of my lips and tilted back to look at me. "Merlin's pants, bring them back."

His grin was the naughtiest thing I'd ever seen, and it made my entire body ignite. I took control and kissed him, trying to put all my feelings into it. He buried one of his hands in my mane of curls while the other slid just under the skirt of my dress to rest on my thigh.

We snogged on his couch for a while, seemingly unable to get enough of each other. My fingers were working on the buttons of his shirt, getting it undone and pushing it off his shoulders. A displeased noise left the back of my throat when my fingers came in contact with the fabric of his t-shirt instead of his bare skin.

Scorpius found that endlessly funny, going as far as to break our kiss because he was laughing so hard. My bottom lip was jutted out and I crossed my arms over my chest as I pouted. That just made him laugh even harder, reaching up to wipe under his eyes dramatically.

"You're the most adorable thing I've ever seen," he told me once he'd gathered himself.

I hit his chest and replied, "I'm sorry I wanted to take your shirt off. I won't do it again, swear."

When I tried to get up, his arms wrapped around my waist to keep me in my spot. "Don't you dare go anywhere, sweetheart."

He reached behind his head and pulled his t-shirt off, messing his hair up more than I already had. I straightened it out a bit and sat my hands on his stomach, smiling demurely at him before I looked down. He was slender and angular, and I'd always been a fan of his arms. Even when I wasn't talking to him or pregnant with his child.

"You're very handsome," I grinned, darting down and kissing from his chest up. "So handsome, maybe the most handsome man I've ever seen. Mhm, I was such a foolish little girl in school."

He hummed under his breath but didn't say anything. Regardless, I could feel his skin heating up under my lips. I flicked my tongue over his pulse point, making a moan of my name leave his lips. That was definitely something I wanted to hear more of, so I ran my teeth over it this time.

"Salazar, Rose," he exclaimed in a gruff voice as he carded his fingers back in my hair and tightened his grip.

I gasped at the feeling and pressed down a bit too hard with my teeth. It jolted me for a minute and I felt how much Scorpius was enjoying what we were doing between my legs. I should've probably stopped or slowed things down, but I did the opposite.

We went back to kissing and I rested my hand on top of his, sliding it up my thigh this time until he was holding my bum. He tightened his grip without breaking our kiss. I took that as a good sign and tried in vain to press myself closer to him, but my belly was in the way.

I pulled back from him in a huff and exclaimed, "My belly is very annoying right now. I can't get as close to you as I want and I am getting very frustrated."

"Don't talk about my little girl like that," he gasped teasingly, both his hands moving to hold my stomach. "Your belly's perfect."

I smirked and told him impishly, "Wait until you take my dress off and see it in person."

He frowned, not the emotion I was going for. "Rose, I don't know about that. I don't want to rush into this again, I want to do it right this time."

"I'm not saying let's shag each other's brains out on the sofa," I replied, staying strong even if I felt a little wilted inside. "But we don't have to do anything if you don't want me. I get it."

"Shit, Rose, that's not what I mean at all!" he exclaimed, his hands leaving my belly and raising to hold mine. "I've wanted you since the day I met you, love, I just don't want to ruin what progress we've made."

He was being a good guy, but I didn't want a good guy right now. "You make it very hard to be upset when you say sweet things like that."

My knees were starting to ache, so I moved off his lap and sat beside him instead. I pouted again as he put his shirt back on. Once he was dressed, he eyed me and got up from the couch to disappear back into the hallway. I was watching for him with my head tilted in confusion, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling when he came back with a pair of joggers and a top for me.

"You always say being dressed up is only fun for a while before you get uncomfortable," he explained, offering me the clothes. "I thought you could change and we could watch a film or something."

I got up from the couch and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You are the sweetest person I've ever known, and I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out."

When I stood back on flat feet, I pushed my dress down my hips without pretense. "Salazar! Rose! Give me a warning next time!"

I looked at him innocently with his t-shirt in my hands and only my bra and knickers on. "But that's no fun! Plus, I'm kind of pregnant with your baby. You've seen me naked!"

"I am trying my best to respect the mother of my child. Now, arms up," he requested, taking the top from me and pulling it over my head.

After I put on the joggers, I noticed he'd also changed into comfortable bottoms. We cuddled up together on the sofa and he started searching for a movie. I moved out of his arms long enough to take my bra off, groaning in satisfaction as I tossed it to join my dress on his coffee table.

"Better, sweetheart?" he asked quietly, kissing my temple as the movie started.

"Much," I replied, kissing the corner of his jaw in return.

While we watched the movie, something felt off in my belly. I thought it was indigestion at first… then I realized what it really was and let out a gasp of surprise.

"Scorpius, I can feel bean moving," I exclaimed in an awed whisper. "Oh, there's a real baby in there and I can feel them."

When I looked up to see Scorpius' expression, I felt the rest of my breath leave my lungs. He was watching me with a look of pure adoration before flicking his eyes down to my barely protruding belly where his hand sat. This was one of those moments where we felt like a family, and I knew I was likely to have a new Patronus memory before this was over.

* * *

 **Tell me what you're thinking about the story so far. I'd really appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is officially rated M. Just a heads up!**

* * *

I had an appointment with my Mediwitch again today. Scorp and I were going to find out the gender of bean. The only unfortunate thing about the day was that I had to work before it.

My heels were hurting my feet like crazy -I still hadn't learned the charm from Roxie. Regardless, I was on my feet and delivering different types of files to different people. I smiled at the familiar faces and waved a few times, meaning I was exhausted when I Flooed to St. Mungo's. I'd regretted wearing trousers because I was burning up, but I hadn't shaved my legs and didn't want to do the spell because I couldn't exactly bend over and get to them.

Scorpius was already there in his scrubs because he'd been at training. Mungo's changed their dress code a couple years back, switching from the cumbersome robes to more muggle looking scrubs. The Healers were free to wear whatever they liked as well, and I noticed a lot of the Mediwitches were wearing pants instead of their ridiculous long dresses with aprons.

"Hello, love," he greeted, kissing me sweetly before sitting his hand on my stomach and saying, "Hi, princess, I missed you."

I huffed at him when he looked back up and told him, "Bean gets an 'I missed you' and I just get a hello? I'm jealous."

He smirked and replied, "You were in my bed this morning, sweetheart. I haven't met bean yet."

I rolled my eyes at his sweetness and lead the way to the check in desk. Scorpius stood with me as I signed in, speaking with the man behind the counter. Of course, he had to know the man. I'm sure he probably knew most of the people who worked here.

"Nurse Wilmont is already waiting for the two of you," the man said, addressing us both now. "Just go inside that door and take a right."

We followed the instructions and saw Nurse Wilmont like he said. She smiled and hugged us both, directing me to untuck my top and roll down my trousers to bare my stomach. Scorpius stood up by my head with his hand holding mine, his other hand stroking over my hair almost nervously.

"So, we're checking on bean today and maybe seeing if they're ready to be seen," she told us, touching the tip of her wand to the side of my stomach and slowly sliding it over. I couldn't stop my smile when bean appeared on the screen. "Ah, there they are. Oh, excuse me, there she is."

Scorpius' grip on my hand tightened as he took in our baby. I couldn't think of any words, I just stared at the perfect little girl inside me. I could see ten fingers and ten toes on the projection along with two eyes, a nose, and a mouth that was turned up into a grin.

"She looks like she's smiling," I finally said, sitting my hand on the top of my belly. "Merlin, she's beautiful."

"Of course, she's half you, love," Scorpius told me, brushing a kiss against my forehead.

Nurse Wilmont printed us pictures of her squirming before going to check her heartbeat. It was still steady and strong, making pride course through me. My baby girl was perfect, and I knew in that moment she'd have my heart forever.

* * *

Scorpius and I went to get dinner together after my appointment before going back home. Roxie was out with Freddie for the night, so I invited Scorpius to stay with me. I was changing in my room when I felt hands slide down my hips and lips press against the side of my throat. He'd moved my hair out of the way gently, giving himself more space to kiss.

"Mhm, that feels amazing," I groaned when his fingers dug into my lower back. "Your hands are fantastic."

He untucked my top and unbuttoned it with deft fingers, turning me around to face him. I bit my bottom lip as he took me in, knowing I looked a lot different than the other time we'd been this exposed together. I had stretch marks on my sides now and I was a lot rounder.

"So beautiful," he murmured, lowering his mouth to mine and sliding his tongue inside.

His hands unbuttoned my trousers and pushed the material down my legs, me kicking them off a second later. I busied my hands with pulling both his scrub top and his t-shirt over his head. When I stood on my tiptoes to reattach our lips, my foot started cramping and I groaned.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked, guiding me back to sit on the corner of my bed. "Are you okay?"

"My foot's cramping," I whined.

Without saying anything, he took it into his hands and started rubbing the cramp out. He kissed the tip of each of my toes before kissing up to my knees. Then he scattered kisses all over my stomach, taking my hands in his and lacing our fingers.

I kissed him soundly on the mouth this time, sliding my fingers back into his hair. I slid up the bed slowly and he followed, his body stretching out beside mine without disconnecting our lips. I arched my back a little bit and he unclasped my bra, tossing it to join our other clothes.

His hands were gentle when he cupped my boob, sliding his thumb over my nipple gently. They were sore and he'd heard me say that a million times, taking note for this moment. I released his mouth with a gasp, making him smile at me adoringly before dropping his head to lick over my nipple this time.

"If it's too much, tell me," he instructed, his thumb rubbing over one nipple while he sucked the other.

"Scorpius," I gasped, my back arching again as pleasure coursed through me.

It felt like my entire body was a bare nerve ending and he knew exactly how to touch them. The pregnancy made me more sensitive to a lot of things, but this one was by far my favorite. This felt more intimate than anything I've ever done.

He parted my legs and slotted himself between them on his knees, making sure to not put his weight on me. That was something I didn't like, I wanted to feel him pressed against me, but I knew I couldn't with bean between us.

When his free hand pressed against my knickers, a high-pitched whimper left me. I didn't know how far this was going to go, but I wanted to ride it out. He didn't tease me, he just pulled my them off and rubbed my clit in slow circles.

"Scorpius, please," I breathed, holding his hair in my hands tightly. "Godric, I need to cum so bad."

That was true, I'd felt tight as a bow recently. I did some research of my own and found out pregnant women's libido skyrocketed during the second trimester. It explained why I was so desperate to have him on our date a while back.

He released my nipple with a wet popping noise, making my eye lids flutter. "Anything you want, sweetheart."

He trailed kisses down my body and across my stomach, lifting my legs and spreading me open. I couldn't see his head for my stomach, so I just trusted him and left my fingers in his hair. He parted my folds and held them open with his thumb before stroking his tongue through them.

"Shit," I swore, my back arching. "More."

Being pregnant made me greedy. Scorpius loved it judging by the way he sucked my clit into his mouth as he pushed two fingers into me. I cried out his name and moved my hips in time with his fingers, tugging his hair fiercely.

When he crooked them up and brushed my spot, I sat up enough to rest on my elbows. I wanted to watch him, hoping I could keep my eyes open long enough for it. One hand stayed holding the back of his head while the other gripped my duvet.

His eyes flicked up to hold mine as he rubbed his tongue over my clit, sending me over. I cried out his name and laid back against the bed. He licked me through it before kissing up my body and stopping at the corner of my lips. I grunted and pulled his mouth to mine, trying it vain to roll him onto his back.

"A little help would be nice," I told him before going back to our kiss.

He rolled onto his back like I wanted and sat me on his lap, groaning as my wetness seeped into his trousers. "Rose, you are so goddamn wet. Give me a second."

I paused my rolling hips and let him breathe for a minute. He moved to sit with his back against my headboard, so I could kiss his neck easier without me having to ask. I swear, it felt like we were connected by more than just bean sometimes.

Without moving my lips from sucking his pulse, I took him out of his trousers. "Rose, love, I won't last long enough for anything. Merlin, this is embarrassing. I'm sorry, shit -I've ruined this."

I lifted from his neck and told him, "Stop talking."

He swallowed thickly and nodded, but his face was still flushed in embarrassment. I did a wandless lubrication charm and started stroking him. I used my other hand to push back his foreskin a little, rubbing my thumb over his head now as I stroked with the other.

My mouth was hovering over his ear when I whispered harshly, "It's good I want you to cum for me right now, then, isn't it?"

He moaned out my name and I felt him pulsing, ropes of cum landing on my stomach. That made him groan again and pulled my mouth down to his, claiming it within seconds. We were kissing ravenously as our hands roved over each other's skin eagerly.

"Merlin's beard, you guys are so gross!" Roxie shouted from my doorway. "You didn't even close the door, you slags!"

With the way I was sitting she couldn't see anything, so I looked over my shoulder. "Then close it for me on your way out."

She flashed me a pointed look and shut the door behind her. I moved off his lap and offered him my hand, laughing when he got tangled up in his trousers and pants. He stuck his tongue out and plastered himself to my back, walking out to the bathroom.

We started the shower and got in, washing my stomach first and then turning to hug Scorpius. "I'm really falling for you, Scorpius Hyperion."

He hummed warmly and kissed my forehead repeatedly. "I'm already in love with you. I don't mind waiting for you to catch up, love."

A little later, he washed my hair for me before dropping to his knees in front of me. "Hi, baby girl, I love you and your mummy so much. I'm so happy you came along and brought us together. I can't wait to meet you and hold you."

He kissed my stomach right over the spot her head was sat this morning. Then I felt her rolling around until she hit my stomach with her hand. Scorpius fell back onto his knees when he felt her moving.

"Rose," he gasped, looking up at me. "Did you feel that, too?"

I nodded and felt him tap against my belly again with two fingers. Bean tapped back a second later with her hand, I could almost feel her individual fingers. My knees felt weak at the scene I was witnessing, so I turned off the water.

"Can we do this somewhere I can sit? It's overwhelming and I don't trust my knees," I told him when he looked up at me.

He stood up quickly and dried me off, spelling himself dry, and almost rushing me into my bedroom again. I giggled when he laid me back and laid on his side by my stomach. He went back to playing with her, letting out a delighted sound when she continued playing back.

I ran my fingers through his hair and scratched my nails over his scalp as I watched. It might have been the absolute cutest thing I'd ever seen. Both of us lying naked in my bed while he played with our baby.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is also rated M, just a heads up!**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Scorpius first played with bean, and we'd been discussing baby names. He and I were currently buying a crib and other baby things together with Roxie somewhere in the store with Albus.

"I really like Penelope," I told him as we looked through the cribs. "What do you think?"

He looked at me with an almost sheepish expression when he said quietly, "I kind of want my mum's name."

I turned all my attention to him and saw how nervous that made him. "Of course, love, that's a wonderful idea. Penelope Astoria is beautiful."

He hugged me, one of his hands resting on my stomach like usual. We parted and went back to looking at cribs, one of them catching my attention after the fifty or so we'd seen so far.

"I like this one," I told him, pointing to a simple white crib with a rounded, rise side for decoration. "It'd be cute to dress it up with bedding and stuff, and it would match almost anything."

We agreed and he placed the token in the trolley. "Do you want to find those now or get a changing station?"

"Look at this! Isn't it the cutest?" Roxie shouted, rushing over to the two of us.

She held up a purple sleeper with a tutu on it that had sparkly glitter. I tried to keep my face neutral, but I hated it.

"Rox, if you want her to wear that, she'll wear it," I finally said, pinching Scorpius' wrist when he flashed me an incredulous look. "Right, Scorp?"

"Of course," he replied, making her smile and put it in the trolley. When she was out of earshot, he turned to me and said, "What's accidently going to spill on bean, so she never has to wear that monstrosity again?"

I laughed and hugged him, biting his shoulder teasingly. "Stop it, Roxie was so excited. Penelope has to wear it at least twice."

He sighed but knew there was no fighting once me and Roxie joined ranks. We decided to pick out bedding next and headed to that section, me pushing the trolley and him talking about the Academy.

He was always so bright and excited when he spoke of it, and I loved to watch him. Right now, he was talking about a little girl who came in with a broken arm from falling off a toy broom. He'd talked with her and distracted her while the Healer he was working under mended her arm.

"I love it, Rosie. It's definitely what I want to do forever," he told me a we stopped in front of the bedding.

I let Scorpius pick this out with only a little guidance. He knew I detested the idea of having something pink because bean was a girl, so he stayed away from that color completely. It was yellow, gray, and white with circular designs on the middle and a zig-zag pattern around the edges.

"Mhm, I like that too, love," I told him, kissing the corner of his mouth as he placed it in the trolley with the other things.

We checked out a little later, Roxie only finding one monstrous thing for bean with the other two outfits being kind of cute. Albus bought different toys that doubled as learning aids, making me roll my eyes and ruffle his hair good-naturedly.

Aw, I loved my little family for bean.

* * *

Grandma Molly wanted to have dinner to celebrate baby bean, and Scorpius was so nervous his hands were shaking. I put down my mascara wand and waddled over to him, buttoning his shirt with ease. Twenty weeks pregnant and already waddling because my ligaments were loosening and my pelvis was tilting to prepare for giving birth.

"Why are you so nervous, love?" I asked, buttoning up his shirt sleeves for him as well. "It's just my family. You've seen them a million times with Albus."

"Yes, but I didn't get him pregnant!" he replied, sitting on the edge of his bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Lean back, pregnant mumma coming in," I told him, sitting astride his lap and taking his face in my hands. "I won't let them say a thing about you. I especially won't let them try to hurt you."

He reached up to bury his fingers in my hair and frowned. "I don't like it when you straighten your hair."

I nodded, leaning my forehead against his. We sat like that together for a while before I went back to doing my makeup. He followed me over and kissed my neck, making it very hard to focus on finishing.

"We'd better leave now or you'll be going to dinner with my family wearing a very bright post-coitus glow," I warned him, making him growl as he released me. "Are you ready?"

"No," he groaned, following me into the living room. "Go first, please?"

I kissed his nose and took a handful of Floo powder. "The Burrow!"

I was sucked up into the emerald flames and landed in a familiar hearth. I stepped out into the Burrow and was immediately engulfed by little arms around my leg. I grinned at Remy and hurried over to sit on a chair, letting him climb up onto my lap.

"You're like mumma," he cried, sitting his hand gently on my stomach. "There's a baby in there."

The Floo rumbled again and Scorpius appeared, looking desperately worried until his eyes landed on me. He rushed over and sat on the ottoman sitting in front of my chair. Remy was still gently touching my belly and I felt Penelope moving about.

"She's moving around. Do you want to feel?" I asked. When he nodded eagerly, I took his hand and pressed it to the bottom left side of my stomach. "Do you feel that? That's her feet."

Remy gasped and looked up at me with wide, amber eyes. "Dora doesn't do that yet."

"Remus Arthur! There you are!" Victoire cried, coming into the living room and seeing us all together. "Rosie! I'm so glad you're here!"

Remy was small for his age, so I easily sat him on my hip and stood up to hug Vic. I didn't have to look at Scorpius to know he was nervously fiddling with his fingers. Me holding Remy only adding to the stress he already had because of our current predicament.

"Are you just going to ignore me, then?" Victoire asked him, making his cheeks dust pink.

He stood up jerkily and hugged her back. "Sorry, I'm just anxious."

"Eh, don't be," she shrugged standing with us as Remy sucked his thumb with his head resting on my shoulder. "Everyone already knows Rose is pregnant and you're the father. I hardly doubt something will happen at dinner. Gram would blow her top."

We followed her into the kitchen were Gram was cooking with mum and Aunt Audrey. Gram turned to see us and smiled big, wiping her hands off on her apron and hurrying over to me. She hugged me and Remy, making him giggle, before she pulled back and sat her hands on my stomach by Remy's. Did I mention he still hasn't moved his hand?

"Look at you! You're absolutely glowing, Rose love!" she cried before turning to Scorpius. "It's wonderful to see you again as well, Scorpius."

He hugged her, and I saw him lose a bit of his rigidity. Gram always had a way of making everyone feel comfortable. And today I was extra grateful for it.

"Hello, love," mum greeted, coming over to the two of us. "How are you two doing?"

"Good," I replied, giving Scorp's hand a squeeze. "Right?"

"Yeah, just running through my shield charms in my head," he said shakily, making mum shake her head. "What? If Mr. Weasley was any inclination, I'm in a danger zone right now."

"They're all sworn to be on their best behavior," Aunt Audrey said from the sink.

We walked outside, me switching Remy to my other hip and seeing Scorpius flinch. "I'm fine. He's not that heavy, plus he's a good buffer."

The next half hour was a whirlwind. Everything was fine, and Scorpius started fitting in nicely. I think it helped that he and I were actually a couple now. Remy's eyes were fluttering as he sucked his thumb slower now.

"I think I'm going to go put him down," I told Vic and Teddy where they stood across from me.

"Is it okay if I go?" Scorpius asked them.

"Sure, knock yourself out," Teddy shrugged, taking Vic's hand and spinning her around and making her laugh.

I headed upstairs to Aunt Ginny's old room that had a bed for the toddlers. I sat in the rocking chair and laid Remy down in my arms, him being very careful when he got comfortable around my stomach.

I rocked him and sang quietly, watching his eyes grow heavier and heavier. He kept sucking his thumb as he fell asleep, completely giving over to sleep. I kept rocking for a bit, just watching Remy sleep and imagining what it would be like to have Penelope in my arms instead.

"You're going to be a wonderful mum," Scorpius said quietly, coming over to the chair with me. "Godric, I'm so bloody in love with you."

I felt my lips turned up into a please smile. I stood up and took Remy over to the bed, spelling up the rails so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Then I turned to Scorpius and saw him still watching me.

"It won't be that long until bean's here," he told me quietly, spinning me like Teddy spun Victoire so my back was to his chest with his arms wrapped around my middle, just above my protruding belly. "Are you ready to be a dad?"

He rested both his palms flat against my stomach and nodded, kissing the shell of my ear. "I can't wait to be the father of our child."

I leaned back in his embrace and closed my eyes, soaking in his warmth and the steadiness of his chest. "I love you, too."

We'd been gently swaying, but he stopped at my confession and turned me to look at him. "What? Really?"

"I can take it back of you want…" I suggested, making him pull me close and kiss me sweetly. "I do love you. Quite a lot actually."

When we went back downstairs, Scorpius was scarcely out of touching distance from me. By the time dinner was over, I was exhausted and I saw the same look on Victoire's face. She was barely two months along, but I remember exactly how she felt.

"I think we're going to head home," I announced a little after dessert. "I'm exhausted."

"Thanks for inviting me," Scorpius added, making Gram smile.

We said our rounds of goodbyes, dad even shaking Scorpius' hand when he passed. By the time I Flooed back to my flat, I collapsed on the couch. He came through a couple seconds later and made his way over to me.

"So, how was today?" I asked, lifting my foot for him to take off my sandal.

He took them both off and kissed each of my ankles. "I'm surprise by how normal it was. Your father told me the only thing saving my ass was how much you adored me."

"Little did he know," I grinned, curling into him and kissing under his ear. "I actually love you. A lot."

He laughed dorkily and made me snort when I kissed him. "I think you should come back into my room with me."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smiling at me. "That sounds like a good idea."

I lead him back down the hall by the hand. I made sure to shut and lock my door this time before bringing him over to the edge of my bed. I held his eyes as I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before following it with his t-shirt.

He slid his hands up the back of my thighs to hold my bum. He squeezed it cheekily before pushing up my dress and pulling it over my head. Our eye contact was making my knees feel like jelly as I undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers. I eased them down his hips, waiting for him to kick them off along with his shoes.

We still hadn't spoke, it didn't feel necessary right now. I stood up on my toes and held the side of his neck, holding his eyes up until we pressed our lips together. He put his hands on my bum again, walking me the rest of the way back to the bed and breaking our kiss so I could lay down.

I unclasped my bra and tossed it away before tugging Scorpius down onto the bed with me. He laughed and kissed my collarbone, working his way down to my chest. I shot a hand out and stopped him from taking my nipple into his mouth.

"Hang on, I'm kind of lactating at random," I told him, my face burning a little bit. "So, uh, maybe don't do that?"

He kissed each of my nipples and worked them with his thumb instead of his mouth. Thankfully, I didn't actually lactate on him or anything. After that bit of awkwardness passed, we went back to kissing as he worked my nipples with just the right amount of pressure. I hooked a leg around his waist as best as I could with my swollen belly between us.

I pushed his pants down with my foot and he kicked them off without breaking our kiss. His tip touched the bottom of my stomach when I arched for him to slide off my knickers. He fingers slid through my folds, rubbing my clit as he held my eyes.

"Scorpius, I want you inside me," I whined, clenching around the two fingers he'd started pumping into me. "Shit, please!"

He sucked his fingers cleaned and I moaned pressing his tip against my entrance. I played with his foreskin and sucked his earlobe, nibbling my teeth over it. He nodded and parted my legs a little more, sliding into me steadily until he was fully inside me.

I just moaned his name and arched into his chest as he stretched me open. My nails were dug into his back as he tried to get into the right position to make things work to no avail.

"Lay on your back," I requested, swallowing my groan as he pulled out of me to lay flat.

I straddled his waist and positioned him back under me, sliding down onto him this time. "You're going to have to thrust up into me, okay? I can't ride you like I really want to."

He nodded, gazing up at me with loved up eyes. "Of course, love."

I sat my hands on his thighs behind my back and started lifting my hips. Scorpius started moving in time with me, his hand up to hold my face and his thumb rubbing over my clit. I couldn't seem to keep my mouth shut, praises and Scorpius' name kept falling from my lips as I rode him as best as I could.

He craned up a little and I met him in the middle kissing him sloppily. Our positioning was awkward, but it wasn't stopping either of us. I didn't really imagine the next time we had sex would be when I was five months pregnant… but I wasn't mad.

My nails raked into his chest as my orgasm got closer and my thighs started burning. He picked up on the change in my pace and started lifting faster to keep my orgasm rising. I was so close, it could hit me at any second -then I looked down at him and saw how focused he was on making me cum.

"Scorpius!" I called out, my nails digging into his stomach this time as pleasure wracked my spine.

"Rose," he echoed a few seconds later, swelling against my walls.

I was laying against his chest, but it was uncomfortable. I reluctantly rolled off him and laid on my side, pulling Scorpius up to spoon me from behind. He chuckled and Accidoed his wand, cleaning me up and pulling the covers around us as he held me close.

"Mhm, that was definitely worth the wait," he murmured, kissing my shoulder delicately. "Godric, you're perfect."

He reached his hand around to cup my belly softly and buried his nose in my hair. "Wait, before you go to sleep, can you vanish off my makeup? And undo the spell keeping my hair straight?"

Scorpius did as I asked and I relaxed fully back into his embrace. "Thank you, love. I love you so very much, but I can barely keep my eyes open."

"I'll be here when you wake up, sweetheart," he promised, rubbing my stomach. "I'll always be here when you need me, Rose."

His promise made me warm all over, making me ease back into sleep easily.

* * *

 **I am obsessed with writing for this family dynamic!**


	11. Chapter 11

**God, I love writing for Rose and Scorpius in my universe I've created in this story. Usually, I like Scorpius and Albus as a couple, but this story had a mind of its own from the beginning. I'm really happy with how it's turning out, and I hope y'all are too.**

* * *

Roxie, mum, Aunt Angelina, and I were setting up bean's nursery a little after we bought all the furniture. They'd moved all the stored things out of there and then the group of us started decorating. The walls were gray with yellow flower appliques. I'd picked up a set of hanging lanterns to go in the corner that matched with the bedding perfectly -a muggle find I was partially proud of.

"Where's the crib?" mum asked, finishing off the white trim as Aunt Angelina removed the paint drops from the hardwood floor with a wave of her wand.

"It should be in my room," I replied, watching Roxie and Aunt Angelina go grab it.

"So, how are you and Scorpius doing?" mum asked, pushing a stool over for me to sit on.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling at the thought of him. "They're going really well. I'm in love with him."

Mum smiled and told me, "I knew that would happen. Scorpius is a good man, he's going to be a good father to Penelope."

"The two of them are disgusting," Roxie said as she and her mum brought the crib into the room.

"Don't sound so bitter, Rox," Aunt Angelina teased as I opened the box with a knife from the floor. "You're going to fall in love one day and be disgusting, too!"

I snickered as the three of them started putting together bean's crib. I put the sheet onto the mattress and mum laid it into the crib over top of the decorative box springs. Then I laid the comforter over the front rails.

Roxie painted Penelope's name over the crib in pretty, scripted letters. Penelope Astoria was written in yellow to match the flowers and shimmered with a touch of magic mum added at the last minute. The changing table was constructed with magic, and the rocking chair in the corner was the same one where mum rocked Hugo and I. There were a few more bits and bobbles to be placed, but it was perfect so far.

"Bean's room is perfect! Thank you so much for helping me," I said, flopping onto the couch and sitting my feet on the coffee table. "Do your feet ever stop hurting when you're pregnant?"

"Nope," mum and Aunt Angelina said together, making me groan. Then mum added, "But you have this perfect little baby who needs you, and it's all worth it in the end."

I grinned at that and hugged her, feeling her kiss my head affectionately.

"So, what are you and Scorpius planning on doing after Penelope's born?" Aunt Angelina asked.

I shrugged and replied, "I don't really know. I wanted the nursery here for obvious reasons, and Scorpius practically lives with me anyway. But I really don't want to _not_ live with Rox."

"Well, there is a charm to keep things like this from happening," mum muttered at me. "Spells I've taught you to use… but I digress."

I just sighed and laid my head back against the couch. I sat with my hands on my stomach, my fingers rubbing over the skin under my shirt. Penelope hadn't really moved much today, but mum reassured me multiple times that was normal. I once went a week without moving, just to keep her up all night for two nights straight.

"I miss her," I sighed, stroking over the taught skin of my lower stomach. "Even if I'll probably regret saying that when I can't sleep because she's using my bladder as a bouncy castle, I can't help it."

"That's normal. Freddie was never still, and Roxanne barely moved at all," Aunt Angelina shrugged, making mum nod in agreement.

"I'm not planning on anymore babies any time soon," I sighed, making them all laugh. "I know that sounds dumb but let me live!"

* * *

I'd gone out to get dinner for Scorpius and me, but he wasn't at his flat. Albus said he'd been pretty distraught the entire day and that worried me.

"You didn't think you should ask what was wrong?" I shouted, sitting the food on the counter. "Do you know where he went?"

Albus shook his head and went over to the food I'd brought. "Mhm, this looks good. Can I have some?"

"You're an actual sociopath!" I cried, Disapparating to Malfoy Manor because the only other person who might have a clue of his location was his father. "Mr. Malfoy?"

I found him sitting in the study, but he'd come to meet me at the head of the stairs. "Rose? What's wrong?"

"I can't find Scorpius," I told him in a quiet voice, fear gathering deep in my core. "Have you seen him? I'm worried."

I saw his face soften a fraction, and he came down the stairs to stand with me. "You really care for him, don't you?"

"I love him," I replied without pausing. "Can we have this conversation after I find Scorpius? It's a bit more important, no offence."

That made him actually flash me a small smile and replied, "He's in the greenhouse. Now, can you answer my question?"

I looked at his face for the first time since I'd been here and saw that he looked haggard. His hair was disheveled, and his eyes were bloodshot. Shit, this had to have something to do with his mum.

"I promise I want to be with him for the rest of my life and I'm glad he's the father of my little girl," I told him, relaxing a bit now that I knew where Scorpius was and knew he was safe. "I know you think he can do better than me and you're probably right, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being with him. I'm going to love him and take care of him for the rest of our lives."

"The greenhouse is at the very end of the East Wing," he informed me, pointing at the hall I needed to use. "I'm grateful Scorpius found you… even if you're a Weasley."

I rolled my eyes at his double-sided compliment and followed his directions to find Scorpius. The greenhouse was huge and full of plants, but I found a familiar head of platinum blonde hair among the greenery.

"Love?" I called, making Scorpius look up at me in surprise. "Hey, can I come over to you?"

He just nodded and I scurried over, sitting beside him on the wrought iron bench. He laid his head against my shoulder as his own shoulders started shaking. I held him close and tried my best to comfort him.

We were sitting in front of a familiar plant, muggle jasmine. It was out of place amongst the wizard plants throughout the vast room. My guess about his mum earlier felt even more real -this plant had her name written all over it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair gently.

"Today's my mum's birthday," he said quietly, stroking my belly under my top. "I wish she was here. She'd love being a grandmum."

"I'm so sorry you lost her, I wish I could change it," I promised, kissing his head. "But bean and I are here for you whenever you need us, and we love you so much. Tell us about her, love."

"She was brilliant," he replied in an awed voice. "She was the most amazing person at charms, she could do anything with a spell, but she grew this jasmine the muggle way. I remember watching her take care of it, even in her wheelchair with her scarf… the disease made her hair fall out. I remember hearing her cry about it and my dad whispering to her… I figure about how much he loved her or how beautiful she was -because she was so beautiful. Merlin, so beautiful."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and swiped it absentmindedly. "She had to be wonderful and brilliant and beautiful because she's half of you. And you're the most amazing person I've ever met. She'd be so damn proud of you."

He laughed and it sounded wet, but he didn't look up at me. "I always wished I looked like her as a kid instead of my father. It was always hard enough caring the name Malfoy around, but I also had to be identical to my father. If it wasn't for Albus, I don't know what I would've done. He's honestly been my only friend, my real one anyway."

"I'm sure I didn't make that any better, ignoring you like I did," I told him. "I'm so sorry, but I'm glad we're together now."

"I told her about you," he told me, his face heating up against my neck. "I honestly talked about you a lot."

That made me blush this time, something like pride filling me. "Oh, yeah? What'd you say?"

He laughed and his hand paused its massage of my stomach. "I talked about how smart you are, how good you were at Quidditch, how beautiful you are… you know, all kinds of embarrassing things."

"How good I was a Quidditch?" I baited, curious what that meant. "You must've only seen me when I played at the Burrow… you're not really much of a fan."

"I watched every one of your games from fourth year up," he admitted, making me tilt his face up so we were looking at each other.

"You are so much more than I deserve," I told him, leaning forward and kissing him as gently as I possibly could.

Before he could say anything, I felt Penelope kicking against my stomach where Scorpius had his hand sitting. It's like she knew it was him and was telling her daddy everything was okay.

"See that? She already adores you so much," I whispered to him. "I think she already knows when it's you touching my stomach. You know, muggles have proven babies hear you while they're inside the womb… sometimes the baby even recognizes voices when they're born."

He lifted my jumper to expose my stomach and pressed a kiss to my skin before he spoke. "Hi, it's your daddy. I love you and your mummy so much, I just wanted you to know that you're never going to go without anything. I already know you're going to be my best friend, I cannot wait to meet you."

"I would like to formally apologize to all of you for how I reacted when I was told of the pregnancy," Mr. Malfoy announced, making me jump because I'd been so focused on Scorpius being the sweetest thing to notice him come in. "It was my old-fashioned upbringing, Astoria would've no doubt been very cross with me had she heard what I said. I just want the best for Scorpius, and that's obviously what he's found."

I poked Scorpius in the ribs and gestured to his father with my eyes. He nodded and stood, walking over and hugging him stiffly. I could tell this didn't happen between the two of them a lot… I couldn't imagine a life where I didn't hug my parents.

"Thank you," Scorpius replied when he pulled back. Then he added quieter, "I miss her a lot, too."

"I think I'm going home now that I know you're safe," I said, pushing up from the bench and walking toward the door. "I'll speak with you both later."

Scorpius kissed my head and Mr. Malfoy gave me a nod as I passed them, leaving the two of them to try and mend their bond. Everything was finally coming together like it was supposed to. My family was good with Scorpius being the father and his family was good with me being the mother.

… now they just had to be good with co-familying bean.

* * *

 **Like I said, I love writing all these different family dynamics. I can't wait to write more for them!**


	12. Chapter 12

I was in bed with Scorpius with his head between my legs when I got an unfamiliar pain in my stomach. I pushed him back and sat up, holding my belly in fear. Sharp pains during pregnancies were not a good sign.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked, wiping his face with his arm as he hurried up to my side.

"My stomach, it feels like contractions… but it's only my 27th week," I said, clenching my jaw when the cramp intensified.

"Your water hasn't broken," he said, trying to keep his calm. "Maybe it's false contractions, you know the ones you get because your body's starting to try labor or whatever? I'm sure that's what it is, but we should go to Mungo's just in case."

I nodded, allowing him to get me dressed and walk me to the Floo -I'd been told I couldn't Apparate until bean arrived. I went to St. Mungo's and waited impatiently for Scorpius to join me and we walked to the Nursery ward together. Another contraction hit my spine this time and I cried out in surprise, making Scorpius immediately wrap his arms around me.

"Miss Granger-Weasley?" Healer Jacobson asked, rushing over to us. "What's wrong?"

"I'm 27 weeks along and having contractions," I replied, trying to remember how to breathe. "Scorpius thinks it's false contractions and we came here to make sure."

"I'm sure he's right, but let's get you into an observation room just in case," he replied, escorting us swiftly to a room.

I stripped and put on a gown, allowing him to position me and trying my best to not cry. He checked to see if I was dilated and came back above the sheet over my bent legs.

"You're not dilated and still have your mucus plug intact," he informed me. "In normal speak, you're just experiencing false contractions. Be on the lookout for ones that are slowly becoming closer together and grow sharper, those are the ones that indicate actual labor. Also, as per usual, be on the lookout for excessive amounts of bleeding -but I don't think that'll be an issue."

I nodded, thankful I wasn't going into labor premature. The likelihood of Penelope surviving was alright at twenty-seven weeks, but I wanted to carry her to term to be safe. By the time we got home, I was beyond exhausted and basically leaning all my weight on Scorpius.

"That was so scary," I groaned, flopping back onto the bed. "Merlin, those weren't even the real ones! It was so painful."

"Worse than taking a Bludger to the head?" he teased, pulling off my shoes for me.

I flipped him off after I sat up and pulled my top over my head. He grinned and kissed my forehead lovingly. When I was just wearing knickers and shorts, I laid on my back with my body spread eagle, leaving a little space for Scorpius.

With my eyes closed and my chest lifting slowly, I was almost asleep. Then I heard Scorpius murmuring softly, my heart squeezing with affection when I realized he was talking to bean.

"You're already so strong and brave, just like your mummy. I know you're going to do just what you're supposed to when it's your time to come into the world," he spoked, his finger tracing over my skin. "My god, I can't wait to have you in my arms, princess."

"Mhm, I love you so much," I told him, blinding reaching up and taking his hand in mine. "But I'm too tired to continue where we left off, so can you pause for tonight?"

Him being such a good father already always turned me on beyond belief lately. "Of course, sweetheart. But tomorrow, it's fair game."

I grumbled incoherently and allowed sleep to pull me under along with the soothing rubs Scorpius was applying to my stomach.

* * *

When I told mum what happened at work the next Monday, she smiled at me happily. "That means Penelope is starting to prepare herself for arrival!"

"Does labor really hurt that much?" I asked, chewing the straw of my cup nervously. "Because I don't know if I can do that."

"You'd be amazed at the things you can do for your children," she replied, brushing my hair back gently. "I believe in you, Rose Helena, and I know you're going to be amazing."

My pregnancy hormones were in full effect at her compliment, tears pricking my eyes. "Mum, don't make me cry at work!"

She just smiled and hugged me, patting bean affectionately, before heading to do her job. Being the daughter of the Minister of Magic was a lot sometimes, but I knew mum loved it so very much I dealt with it.

I busied myself with filing things alphabetically and tried to stay off my feet as much as possible. I'd worn flats today because the thought of heels made me cringe. My feet ached enough without shoes in general, heels would murder them.

"How are my girls feeling today?" dad asked, appearing out of nowhere and startling me. "Sorry, Rosie, I didn't mean to scare you."

"We're good, Penelope seems to think my bladder is the best jumping spot ever made," I replied, walking into his open arms for a hug. "So, other than peeing every ten minutes today, everything's spectacular."

"I thought you might want to come to lunch with your old dad today," he told me after we parted. "I invited your mum, but she's in a meeting with some goblins or something."

"So, we're your second choice?" I teased, grabbing my bag from underneath my desk.

"Never," he grinned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Where to?"

"Anywhere with a Floo, I can't Apparate until bean's here," I replied, heading toward the big Floo system on the first floor.

We made plans to go to a pub a little walk away from the Ministry. We were eating when he looked at me seriously for the first time today.

"Are you going to marry Malf-Scorpius?" he asked, his eyes holding mine.

I swallowed and replied, "One day, yes. He is the father of my daughter and I love him."

"You're going to make me related to Draco Malfoy?" he asked in a deadpan voice, downing half his pint in one gulp. "I knew you were going to be the death of me the second your mum found out she was pregnant."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious about the story I'd never heard.

"I was on a mission with Harry in Wales when she found out, and she immediately sent me a letter. That same night, I nearly got blasted to bits by a couple dark wizards because I was so distracted," he replied. "Then, on the way back home to the two of you, I nearly splinched myself. Your mum just shook her head and told me everything was going to be okay, and I've always believed everything she's ever told me. Bloody witch is always right about everything."

"Why have I never heard that story?" I questioned, leaning my head on my chin.

He shrugged and told me, "I don't know, there are just so many good stories about raising you I forget you don't know them all. You changed my life, Rosie. I became a man when I held you the first time. I love your mum with everything in me, but I knew the second I saw you that my whole heart was yours until the day I die."

I took his calloused hand in mine and squeezed it tight. "Daddy, I love you so much."

He wiped the corner of his eye subtly and told me wryly, "Don't tell your brother I said that. Hell, or your mum."

"I'm so telling Hugo I'm your favorite," I replied, making him roll his eyes at me. "What? You know about sibling rivalry as much as I do!"

"Just when I think you're all your mother…" he quipped longingly.

I scoffed and threw my napkin at him, making him shake with laughter. See? There was a reason I'm was such a daddy's girl. I only hoped Scorpius was half as good a dad as mine, but I wasn't very worried.

* * *

I screeched in indignation when I came through the Floo to find Roxie riding some random bloke on the couch. She rolled her eyes and kept moving, ignoring my presence. I stepped back into the Floo and went to Albus' and Scorpius' flat. Surely, Albus wasn't shagging someone on their couch.

"Rose? Scorpius isn't here," Albus said when I stepped out of the hearth.

"I know, I just couldn't be at home," I replied, sitting beside him on the couch. "I came back to see Roxie riding some rando bloke without stopping because I was there."

"I understand," he told me. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water's fine," I replied. "I'm going to go change, I'll be back."

I headed back to Scorpius' room and took off my uncomfortable work clothes. I put on a pair of joggers and a shirt I'd left here a while ago before heading back into the living room. Albus had a glass of water sitting on the table for me with his face buried in a book.

I sat down and tucked my legs under me as I drank my water. We existed in a nice silence, Albus reading and me dozing against the soft sofa cushions. Bean was moving around like crazy and my insides ached, making me uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap," I told Albus, pushing myself up from the softness underneath me.

He nodded without looking up, the most response I was going to get. I stopped by the restroom before waddling into Scorpius' room, shutting the door behind me. I stripped off the joggers and my knickers because they were all starting to get incredibly uncomfortable on me. I seriously needed to either enlarge them or buy actual maternity ones.

I cuddled into Scorpius' bed and laid back against the fluffy pillows. Being in love with a spoiled, rich man wasn't the worst thing. Penelope was still moving and kicking, making me groan and place my hands on my stomach.

"Baby girl, mumma's tired," I said quietly, rubbing my hands over my bare skin after I lifted my shirt. "Can we please take a nap?"

If she heard me, she just ignored it and it felt like she was bouncing around. I was almost seven months pregnant at this point and I was already approaching miserable. I couldn't imagine the next two to three months.

I rolled around in his bed, trying to get comfortable to no avail. I must've passed more time than I realized because his door cracked open and Scorpius came in with me. I'd shed the duvet when a flash of heat hit me a few minutes ago and was laying on back, spread eagle. So I know I had to be a complete mess, but I was relatively comfortable so any shame I should've been feeling with my lady bits on display was nonexistent.

"How do you read my mind like that?" he asked, coming over to me slowly with his eyes locked between my legs. "I just told Albus I was starving."

I shook my head and replied, "No, I can't do anything with bean moving like this. I can't get comfortable and my insides hurt because Penelope won't stop kicking me."

His expression immediately changed, and he moved up to sit by my head. "Love, is there anything I can do?"

"You can convince your daughter to go to sleep for starters," I replied, feeling something akin to little fists punching against my organs. "Merlin, she's feisty today."

Scorpius frowned and moved to sit by my stomach, lifting my shirt to rub the bottom of my belly. "Princess, you need to let mummy sleep. She needs to be strong for you, to make sure you're growing. Will you take a nap for daddy?"

I literally moaned in happiness when Penelope calmed down enough that I wasn't hurting so bad. "You've already spoiled her, and she's not even born yet!"

He smirked before moving down between my legs again. "Mhm, now it's time to spoil mummy."

I just laughed and let him do what he wanted. What can I say? I liked being spoiled.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Tell me what you think in a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, I'm doing an internship this summer and totally forgot about this story. I'm so sorry, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I was right when I said my months were only going to get more miserable. I was a week away from being eight months, and I just couldn't feel comfortable in my own skin. It felt too tight with how stretched the skin on my belly was for bean.

I was currently at the Burrow, helping Grandma Molly go through old baby clothes from the billion grandkids. She had a bunch of stuff left over and wanted to give some of them to me. Victoire already got some of them when she was pregnant with Remy.

"I've already started knitting booties for little bean's feet," she told me as she floated stuff all around us. "Ah, speaking of knitting, I have something for Scorpius."

I arched a brow and leaned back, taking some of the pressure off my legs. She came back with a bundle of green in her arms. She held it out and I saw that she'd knitted him a Weasley jumper with a big S on the middle.

My eyes burned with tears that escaped, running down my cheeks. "Gram, that means so much to me and it's going to mean even more to him."

Grandma Weasley laid the jumper on my lap before brushing my hair out of my face and patting my head softly. "You love him, and he obviously loves you. That means a lot to me, Rosie."

I wiped my eyes and pushed myself to my feet from the chair, hugging Grandma Molly as close as bean would let us. She sat her hands on my belly when she pulled away, smiling happily when Penelope kicked her palm.

"She loves you already," I told her happily. "She's obviously a Weasley."

* * *

I came home from The Burrow to see Scorpius and Roxie constructing a changing station in the living room. They were bickering back and forth about how to do it, but I could tell they were both happy. The smile on Scorp's face made me beam myself, resting my hands on my belly after I sat the clothes down on the table.

"Wouldn't it have been a better idea to do this in bean's room?" I asked, sitting myself down with a bit of a fall and a prayer.

"That's what I said," Roxie replied, coming over to sit beside me. "Then Malfoy had to mansplain to me how I was wrong, and it was a better idea to do it out here."

He scoffed and leaned against the couch arm, dropping a kiss on my head. "That's the opposite of what happened, Weasley."

I rolled my eyes at their antics and held my hands up, hoping Scorpius got my message. He did and took them in his, hefting me up to my feet. Then his arms wrapped around me and pulled me as close as I could get.

"And that's my cue to get out of here," Roxie replied, heading back to her room and shutting the door.

"I'm glad you two are getting closer," I told Scorpius, waddling back into Penelope's room with the bag of clothing. "Gram sent you something."

He directed me over to the rocking chair in the corner, holding my hands and lowering me into it. "Should I be worried?"

I shook my head and dug through the bag to pull out the green sweater. I handed it over to him and saw his eyes grow, lowering himself to sit on the floor by my feet. He had the jumper laid out over his lap, running his finger over the black S on the chest.

"She made me a Weasley jumper?" he asked in a quiet voice, looking up at me with big eyes.

"Of course, you're part of the family, love," I told him, running my fingers through his hair softly.

He was at a loss for words, just looking from the jumper to me and then back again. We stayed quiet for a little bit, me rocking slowly and Scorpius running his fingers over the soft, wool material. It was summer time so he couldn't wear it any time soon, but that wasn't the point.

"Are you okay, Scorp?" I asked, making him tilt his head up to look at me.

He looked up at me with glassy, silver eyes. "I've always wanted to be a part of Albus' family. Not because of his name being in higher graces than mine or anything shallow like that, I wanted to be part of a family. Since my mum died, I haven't felt like that… then you came along and I finally feel like I'm part of something bigger than myself."

My heart melted, this boy just kept surprising me. "You are my family, Scorpius. You're the father of my little girl and the love of my life. The jumper means a lot, but you were a part of my family the second you looked at me like I was the sun for you."

He tried to speak for a second, but nothing seemed to come out. Instead, he stood and pulled me to my feet along with him. He pulled me close and kissed me sweetly, sliding his tongue into my mouth and sitting his hands on my belly.

"I am so happy I met you," I told him, my eyes closed as I rested my head against his shoulder.

I could hear Roxie's music playing in from her room, a slow beat I sort of recognized. Without realizing it, the two of us started dancing in the light of the setting sun filtering in through Penelope's window. I was barefoot, but my feet couldn't feel the ground. It felt like I was floating and never wanted to come back down.

* * *

I ached to be able to sleep on my belly again. I was trying in vain to get comfortable in bed with Scorpius, but I was too big and too sweaty. Eventually, I just gave up and headed out onto the balcony of Scorp and Al's flat. The night air felt amazing on my damp skin, making me lean against the rail and suck in a lungful.

"Why are you outside at midnight?" Albus asked, stepping out onto the balcony with me. "I thought you were an intruder, I'm glad I saw your hair."

"I couldn't sleep," I told him, using his arm to ease myself back into one of the lounge chairs. "I'm too big and it was too stuffy."

"You've only got three more weeks until your due date," Albus informed me, sitting in the other chair. "Unless you go earlier or later, there isn't an exact way to say when Penelope's going to make her appearance."

I sighed and nodded, looking out at all the lights of London. "Do you think Penelope's going to be happy with me as her mum?"

Albus was quiet for a beat, thinking about my question. "She's going to have a roof over her head, food, and safety, I think she'll be happy."

"That wasn't what I asked, Al," I pressed. "Do you think I'll make her happy as her mum?"

I was nervous for Penelope to get here because I didn't feel ready. Her room was all put together and we had tons of nappies and things like that, but I didn't feel ready. How did I prepare myself to have a little person to take care of? A little girl who depended on me for everything?

"You've already given her a home within your body, a safe place for her to grow," he replied, still as methodological as usual but obviously trying to be personable for my sake. "It's obvious you and Scorpius love her more than anything already. I think you're already a wonderful mum, and I think you're only going to get better whenever she's here."

I reached over and took his hand in mine, twining our fingers and stroking my thumb over his knuckles. He wasn't a fan of touching, but he allowed this.

"What's happening out here?" Scorpius' sleepy voice asked from the door leading into the flat. "I woke up and you weren't there, love. Is everything okay?"

I released Al's hand and placed both of mine on my stomach. "Everything's fine. I couldn't sleep and Albus came out to talk with me."

"I, on the other hand, can go back to sleep," Albus announced, standing up and going back inside. "Goodnight."

Scorpius crouched in front of me and flashed me a skeptical look. "Are you sure you came out here because you couldn't sleep? You look anxious."

"I'm worried about being a good mum," I told him, laying my cards on the table. "You're already a wonderful father and bean adores you. I'm just worried she won't like me as much as she likes you. I know it's stupid, but I can't shake it."

"Silly girl, she'll love you with her entire heart," he promised, kissing my hands sweetly. "You're her first home, the person who's going to bring her into the world. You grew her inside you and nurtured her before she was even born. I promise she is going to love you as much if not more than she loves me. It's impossible not to."

With him and Albus both believing in me, it honestly felt like I could do this. "I'm so happy she's going to have you as her father. Nobody else in the world is going to teach her to love herself the way you will. Godric, you are going to be her best friend, do you know that?"

He smiled at me, eyes swimming with emotion, and replied, "She's already mine."

I swallowed thickly and told him, "Scorpius, I need you to take me back to your room. Right now."

He nodded jerkily and stood up, pulling me up with him. Then he lead me to his room by the hand and waited for further instruction. Tonight, I was going to be completely in charge.

I sat on the edge of his bed and pulled him to stand in front of me. Then I pushed his pajama pants down his hips, taking the length of him in my hand. He wasn't hard yet, so I kissed his hips and licked up from base to tip.

"I want to make you cum so badly," I told him, pumping lazily. "When you're so sweet and vulnerable for her, it makes me want to suck your soul from your body."

He whined in the back of his throat and knotted his fingers in my wild hair, tilting my face up to look at him. "Salazar fucking Slytherin, you know I'd do anything for you two."

I could feel how achingly hard he was now, not surprising me with how quickly it happened. I didn't waste my time, I continued to hold his eyes as I took the entirety of him into my mouth. I swallowed around him and held his hip for balance. He was trying to keep his eyes open as he watched me, but it looked like a struggle.

I moved off him, licking the tip and wiping my mouth. "I want you to watch me. Don't take your eyes off me or I'll stop."

He swore under his breath and nodded, "Take you shirt off, please."

My smile was naughty when I pulled the shirt over my head, watching him train his eyes on my chest. I sucked him back into my mouth and started bobbing my head back and forth, sucking and licking. I pushed my tongue under his foreskin to lap at the slit, making him moan out my name.

"Fuck, love, you are so good," he praised, his other hand coming up to rub my cheek. "Merlin, shit, Rose, I'm going to cum."

I hummed around the length of him and felt the last pulse before he came. I swallowed everything down and licked him clean, laying back flat on the bed as exhaustion took over. I'd barely hit the mattress when I felt Scorpius part my thighs and suck my clit into his mouth. I couldn't reach his hair like I wanted with my belly in the way, so I clutched the duvet cover in my hands and bit my lip.

It was almost embarrassing how close I was already, but then again he was sucking my clit and rubbing my g-spot perfectly in time with each other. I called out his name as my orgasm washed over me, my thighs clenching tight around his head.

"You taste so fucking good, holy shit," he praised after I'd come down enough to get back to the top of the bed and under the covers. "I love you so much, love."

I just smiled at him sleepily and turned onto my side, pulling him up behind me. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

He kissed the back of my shoulder sweetly and place his free hand on my stomach. Words weren't necessary right now.

* * *

 **I hope y'all are still reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I've been waiting to write this chapter since the story began! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

* * *

I was having dinner with mum and dad while Scorpius did his night rounds of clinicals. I was approximately the size of an adult dragon and wanted to do nothing but complain. Sitting hurt, walking hurt, sleeping hurt, even BREATHING HURT at this point. I was two weeks past due and Penelope gave no inclination that she was ready to come at all. Just like her daddy, always late to everything.

"Mum, can I stay here tonight?" I asked as I helped clear the table. "I really don't want to cram myself into the Floo."

"You can always stay, love," she replied, setting the dishwasher after we floated all the dishes into it. "Why don't you go take a bath upstairs?"

My groan of anticipation was my answer and it made her smile. She hugged me and kissed my temple, releasing me to head up to the bathroom. Dad was asleep on the couch in the living room and Hugo was out with his friends for the night, meaning I had the entire second floor to myself. I set the water with a wave of my wand and pinned my hair up on my head. Then, a sharp pain zapped across my stomach and made me wince.

I brushed it off and turned off the water, but another pain just as bad hit again. Random pangs of pain weren't unheard of at over nine months pregnant. Still yet, I'd just started to worry when it felt like I peed on myself. That wasn't a crazy thought, I'd done it a few times since I'd been pregnant with bean… but this wasn't pee.

"Mum! I think my water just broke!" I called down the stairs after I hurried to the stairs.

I waddled down the stairs, gripping the rail as a sharp pain stabbed at the base of my back. Mum met me at the foot of the stairs, her hair floating around her head and her eyes bright. She glanced at the clock and came over to support my weight, helping me into the living room.

"Ronald! Wake up!" she shouted, sitting me in a chair. "We have to call her Mediwitch!"

Dad bolted awake, his eyes crazy as he tried to process what she said. "Okay!"

He stumbled over to the Floo and called St. Mungo's. "Daddy, call for Scorpius, too!"

I had my eyes closed and felt mum rub a cool cloth over my clammy forehead. "You're going to do amazing, sweetheart. Penelope is ready, and she needs your help getting here."

I nodded but couldn't speak, my entire body felt like it was clenching and unclenching at the same time. The pain was excruciating, but it was very present and almost annoying. I was sweating and gripping mum's hand like a lifeline, begging for Scorpius in my head.

Dad had been away from the Floo for almost five minutes when Scorpius made his appearance in the living room, rushing over to me the second he Apparated into the room. I let out a relieved sigh and pulled him close, leaning my forehead against his as he kneeled in front of me.

"Hi, I think Penelope's coming," I told him quietly, breathing raggedly.

He laughed breathlessly and kissed my nose. "Yeah, I heard."

Scorpius talked sweetly to me in a quiet voice only I could hear, making me slowly relax against the chair. Then another contraction hit and I yelped, squeezing my eyes shut and clasping his hand tight in mine. I heard the roar of the Floo but didn't open my eyes to see who it was, I was in too much pain. The contractions hurting more and more as they came.

I felt Scorpius' nimble fingers massaging my scalp, trying his best to soothe me. My eyes flicked open and I leaned forward with my forehead against his shoulder. It took some of the pressure off my spine, making me feel a little relief. Then he took both his hands and started rubbing my lower back, releasing the knots.

"Rose, how do you feel?" Nurse Wilmont asked, coming over to crouch by Scorpius.

"Like I'm in labor," I replied, breathing heavily.

She smiled and stood back up, gesturing for Scorpius to do the same. "Okay, we need to get you changed into comfier clothes."

"They're at my flat," I replied, clutching Scorp's hand in mine.

"I'll go grab them," dad volunteered, Disapparating without another word.

"Scorpius, I want you to support Rose and I want the two of you to walk," she instructed, turning her attention to the two of us. "Walking will make her muscles loosen a bit more and then we can take a look at how dilated she is."

I just nodded and allowed him to guide me around the house I'd grown up in. He was talking about his day, filling the dead air with nervous chatter.

"Scorpius, I love you so much, but I am going to punch you," I told him.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous and feel guilty because you're in so much pain while I can't help," he explained as we passed through the kitchen. "Are sure you don't want any potions?"

I shook my head and made him look me in the eye. "I want to do this natural, I don't want anything. They're not good for her, I can take whatever as long as she's healthy."

He tutted me and shook his head, kissing my forehead. "My stubborn, protective, love."

Scorpius helped me change into my clothes when dad brought them back a couple minutes later. Dad kissed my forehead and promised he'd be back as soon as I called him before Flooing to The Burrow.

"Let's sit you down, so I can see how dilated you are," Nurse Wilmont requested, gesturing to the big chair in the living room. "Your mum said your contractions are ten or so minutes apart. Is that correct?"

"Yes," I replied, tilting my hips as best as I could for her.

"Okay, you're about six centimeters dilated," she told me, coming from under the skirt of my nightgown. "You have to be ten to give birth, so we still have a while. How would you rate your contractions from 1-5?"

"Three," I replied, leaning back against the chair.

"I suspect you've been having contractions for at least a full day if not longer," she told me, sitting on the floor in front of me. "Have you had any discomfort or minor pain? Maybe something you put off as indigestion?"

I thought for a minute, but Scorpius ended up answering for me. "Yes, last night she was talking about her stomach bothering her. We thought it was just something she ate, but everything makes sense now."

"You're saying I've been in labor since last night and didn't notice?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, your water broke today so not technically," she replied. "But your body has been thinning your cervix since last night as Penelope started shifting down."

I wanted to say something, but another contraction hit and a groan left my mouth instead. It felt like it lasted longer than the other before it finished. Eventually, Scorp and I started walking some more because I got relief from it.

It felt like a million years had passed since my water broke and I was still walking. This time, my contraction was so bad Scorpius had to help hold me up. He placed his body behind me and supported my entire weight as I braced myself against him. I tried to focus on my breathing, but I knew a couple whimpers left my mouth anyway.

"These are coming closer and closer together," he told me after I was standing on my own again. "We should go check in with Nurse Wilmont."

I sat back down and she peeked under my nightgown, coming back up after she felt around for a few seconds. "Ah, kids, I think it's time for Penelope to make her entrance."

"So, I can push?" I asked, standing up from the chair.

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, smiling at me. "You can do whatever you want now."

I nodded and we headed up to my old room, Scorpius helping me up the stairs. He helped me kneel down beside it and supported me, his forehead against mine as we breathed together.

"Rose, love, you are doing so well," he said softly, rubbing my skin. "Salazar, you are so brilliant."

I groaned as it started feeling like I was splitting apart. "It hurts so much. Mum, where are you?"

She was beside me in seconds, her cool hands running over my face and brushing through my wrecked hair. "I'm right here, love. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Scorpius is right, you are doing so well. Push, push for me, baby."

I nodded and held Scorpius and the bed, pushing with all I was worth. "Rose, love, I can see her! She's got so much hair, love. I can't wait for you to see it all!"

I kept pushing and felt a sob leave my mouth, moving around to clutch Scorpius completely. "I can't do this! It hurts so much! I can't do this!"

"Rose, look at me," Scorpius requested calmly, making me flash my eyes up to his. "You can and you will, come on. You are so strong, you've already done so well! Come on, your mum's right, give me a big push."

I cried out again and pushed hard, hearing mum gasp. "Rosie, her head's out and she is beautiful. Come on, baby, the shoulder's are the hardest part! Push, my strong girl, you can do this!"

Scorpius moved us around a little, my back to his chest as he held me tight, both my hands in his. "Push, sweetheart. I've got you, you're not going anywhere. Push hard, Rose."

I sucked in a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could, feeling like I was ripping open. "Rose, reach down and catch her! She's right here, you have to catch her and give one last push!"

"Really?" I cried, opening my eyes and looking down to see her. "Oh, she is so beautiful!"

I felt myself start crying as I took her tiny body in my hands and gave a final push. She fell into them and I relaxed against Scorpius now. I'd lost my nightgown somewhere earlier, so I got to hold her right against the bare skin of my chest.

I couldn't stop looking at her as Nurse Wilmont checked her vitals in my arms. "Scorpius, do you want to cut the cord?"

He shakily said, "Yes, please."

A couple seconds later, he was in front of me and wrapping his arms around the two of us. "Look at her, she is so beautiful. Oh, my god. She is perfect."

He didn't say anything, he just reached out and took her hand gently. When I looked up at him, I saw that he was crying with me and felt my heart grow three sizes. I leaned forward and kissed him a couple times, thanking him between each of them.

"It was all you, my perfect girl," he replied, looking up and meeting my eyes. "She looks just like you."

"Rose, you've done so well," mum said, coming over to the two of us. "Why don't you go with the Mediwitch for a check up and let me clean up Penelope?"

"I'll go with her," Scorpius swore, helping me stand and hugging me close. "I am so proud of you. You're both perfect."

I went with Nurse Wilmont and she helped me shower and put on one of the most atrocious things I'd ever seen. "Is this a mummy diaper?"

She smiled and said, "Basically, isn't it glamorous? You have to wear it for two months because you're going to bleed and your going to wee on yourself."

That made me snort and take her help, easing myself into pajamas. "Lovely, I've never felt sexier."

"Something tells me that won't be much of a problem with your boyfriend," she mused, walking back to my room with me slowly. "He thinks you're the sexiest woman in the world."

Whatever I was going to say halted on my lips when I saw what was waiting for me on my bed. Scorpius was topless, sitting against my headboard with Penelope against his chest. He was whispering to her so softly couldn't hear it, I just saw his lips moving.

"I'll be back soon to show you how to breastfeed," she said quietly, squeezing my shoulders and leaving me with my family.

"I'll help you over, baby," mum said, coming over and holding me close. "I remember bringing you home, you were that small. God, I'm so proud of you."

After I was lying with Scorpius, she excused herself to alert the family. "Will you call my father as well? He should know."

"Of course, sweetheart," she smiled, pulling the door almost closed behind her.

I moved over closer to him and wrapped my body around his. "Godric, look at her. We made an actual angel."

"I know," he whispered, handing her over to me after I lost my top, too.

I held her close, her soft skin pressing against mine as she breathed quietly. I knew that moment she had my whole heart in her tiny hands. My fingers ran down the expanse of her back softly, laying my head against Scorpius' chest.

"You did so amazingly," he said, kissing my temple. "I'm so proud and in love with you."

I just stared at her, her tiny eyes closed as she slept. I couldn't keep my hands off her skin, obsessed with her already. Scorpius was dropping kisses to my shoulder and the side of my neck and the top of her head as he watched us together. Eventually we were going to have to put ourselves together for our families but not right now. Right now, I was going to bask in the perfection of my family.


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome to the final chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It felt like my life was a revolving door of relatives cooing over Penelope. It seemed I wasn't the only one obsessed with her. She was beautiful and just got more so as time passed. Today, she was three weeks old and the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I was in my bed with her laying in front of me on her back, just looking around. She had a head full of hair like Scorpius said and her skin was a light brown almost like mine. She'd gotten Scorpius' aristocratic features, his pointed nose looking adorable on her. Then there were her beautiful gray eyes, exactly like her father and grandfather.

"Godric, I'm obsessed," Roxie said quietly, coming in and sitting beside me on the bed. "You and Malfoy make gorgeous babies."

"I know, I can't stop looking at her," I confessed, grinning when her tiny first held tight to my index finger. "Last night I just sat in the rocking chair watching her sleep for an hour… then she woke up and I fed her only to watch her again."

"Have you and Scorpius put anymore thought into moving into a flat on your own?" she asked without looking away from Penelope. "Because Albus and I were talking about sharing his flat and having Scorpius move in here."

"No, Roxie!" I cried, making bean start crying. "Shoot, this conversation isn't over."

I walked to Penelope's room, her against my chest as I sang to her softly. I bounced her a bit and just played it out until she was only hiccupping a little. When she was back asleep, I laid her in her crib with the door cracked to go back to Roxie.

She was in the kitchen making lunch for the two of us. "Roxanne, what would make you think I would ever want you to move out? I love living with you and bean adores you."

"But Scorpius needs to live with her, too," she argued, looking at me with a knowing smile. "I love living with you, Rosie, but we both know this is what's best for everybody."

Once Roxie made a decision, it was next to impossible to talk her out of it. "There's no way to change your mind, is there?"

She shook her head. "No, plus I could live without your weird, adult nappies in the trash and waking up every few hours in the night… I also would like to bring gentlemen home and get fucked and I can't do that with bean in the next room over. It feels wrong."

My emotions were still all over the place, so I felt myself tearing up. "It's the end of an era, Rox. I can't believe we're not going to live together. It's the first time since we were eleven."

We'd been Gryffindors together, our beds beside each other. "I know, I'm going to miss being here with you. At least I'm only a Floo away, and we both know I'll be here all the time."

At least there was a silver lining somewhere.

* * *

I came home to a silent flat a week or so later. Roxie was with a guy for the night and I figured Scorpius and bean were asleep for the night. Then I heard a creaking noise from her nursery, peeking in through the cracked door. Scorpius was in her rocking chair, holding her in his arms with his eyes closed as he rocked her.

"She's so beautiful," he whispered without opening his eyes. I was about to reply when he kept going, "Mum, I wish you could meet her. You'd love her so much, she has this way about her that makes everybody fall in love the second they meet her. I never understood how you could love me so much, then I look at her and know I'd do anything she asked. I love Rose with everything in me, but I never knew love could be like this."

"Me either," I said quietly, coming into the room and sitting on the rocking chair's ottoman. "She has your smile, Astoria. I've seen it in pictures and on Scorpius' face when he's really happy."

I knew how important it was to Scorpius to talk with his mum. I'd heard him do it a few times, but I'd never said anything. It was a private thing for him, I felt like I was intruding when I caught him.

"Did something happen today?" I asked quietly, reaching out to run my nails through bean's hair.

"Father asked to see bean," he replied, opening his eyes and looking at me. "I think he wants to spend time alone with her. He's afraid to let us see him be sweet with her even though I know he desperately wants to bond with her."

He handed her to me softly and I laid her against my shoulder. "Take me to lunch tomorrow and we'll leave her with your father for an hour."

"I'll go owl him," he told me, kissing both our heads and leaving me alone to say goodnight.

"Hi, baby girl, I missed you today," I whispered, rubbing her back softly as she breathed against my neck evenly. "I feel empty without you in my arms after having you under my heart for so long."

She huffed in her sleep and I knew she agreed. The two of us had the same personality, Scorpius complained playfully about it a lot. She was a month old and already on her way to being as sassy as her mummy. It had always been my dream to have a perfect letting girl who already had a mouth as smart as mine.

Even if I didn't want to, I laid her in her crib after I kissed her head. She smiled up at me in her sleep and made my heart melt. I came out to find Scorpius sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"I owled father and told him the plan for tomorrow," he told me, opening his arms for me to cuddle into his side. "I can't believe I get to take you on a date tomorrow. I'm so excited."

"You're so sweet," I cooed, kissing his jaw. "I can't wait until I can shag you silly again."

He just shook his head and we made our way to bed. I changed into a big t-shirt and the stupid mummy nappy that I detested.

"I am so excited to not have to wear these anymore!" I cried, snapping the waistband against my waist. "They're so uncomfortable and ugly."

He just shook his head and kissed my belly just above them. "Be the big spoon and hold your boyfriend."

I just rolled my eyes and pulled him back to my chest. "I'm not held responsible if I lactate against your back in the night."

That made him laugh and bring my hand up to his mouth to kiss sweetly. "Eh, wouldn't be the worst thing that's happened."

* * *

Penelope was in a really good mood the next morning, giggling all through breakfast. She laid against my chest, drinking as I ate my breakfast. I'd become a minor professional at feeding her and doing other tasks over the last month. I also breastfed her everywhere I was whenever she was hungry, fuck everybody's opinion. If my baby was hungry, I was going to take care of her.

When she was finished, I laid her on her belly on the floor to play while I got dressed. I heard the Floo roar and Roxie start talking to bean. Scorpius came into my room and got changed too, kissing my cheek when we were ready.

"I love watching you be a mum," he told me out of the blue. "It's the most beautiful I've ever seen you."

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. "Watching you take care of Penelope makes me fall more and more in love with you every day."

I was amazed the romance was still present with us after bean was born. Then I remembered that I'd never felt more beautiful than I did as Penelope's mother. He made sure to let me know daily, if not hourly, that he adored me and thought I was the most beautiful thing in the world… just behind bean.

"I dressed bean!" Roxie called from outside. "She's changed and ready for the world."

"We'd better make sure she's not wearing anything ridiculous," I sighed, leading the way into the living room where Roxie sat with bean on her lap. "Oh, she looks so cute! The headband is so adorable!"

Her onesie said 'hello, world' and it was white with a pair of floral leggings that matched her headband. I took her into my hands and held her out, cooing at her.

"Look at mummy's girl!" I cried, making her lock eyes with me. "So smart, mummy's girl is so smart! She knows where the sounds coming from, my goodness. I love you, my smart girl."

Roxie hugged me and kissed bean's cheek, smooshing it slightly, before heading to the bathroom. Scorpius took bean from me and Disapparated, holding her tight to his chest. I followed soon after, landing in the parlor of the Manor with bean's nappy bag on my shoulder.

"Son, Rose, I'm glad you're here," Mr. Malfoy greeted, strolling into the room with us. "And you've brought Penelope. Wonderful!"

Without hesitation, Scorpius handed her over to his father and his eyes bulged a little. "Rose and I are going to lunch, and we thought we'd leave bean here with you."

He held her awkwardly, his hands under her arms with her at arms' length from him. I just sighed and shook my head, going over to help him.

"Crook your arm up like this and lay her head in the bend of your elbow so she has support," I instructed, watching him listen. "There's no wrong way to hurt her as long as you support her head. If she's uncomfortable, she'll let you know."

He still looked freaked out, but slightly less awkward with Penelope in his arms now. "Okay, I think I can do this."

"We'll be back in an hour," Scorpius said. Then he gestured to the bag I'd sat by Mr. Malfoy's feet. "She shouldn't be hungry or need a nappy change, but they're in there if she does."

"Don't worry, you'll do wonderful," I reassured him, holding Scorpius arm as he Disapparated.

The second we landed, he looked at me and said, "He's in so over his head."

"Oh, yeah, we should eat fast," I replied, following him to a table.

* * *

Lunch was wonderful, but I missed my baby. We finished and paid, heading back to the Manor. The parlor was empty, so we wandered around until we found them upstairs. He had Penelope against his chest, her face outwards with his lips placing kisses to her curls.

"That's you Nan Malfoy, your father's mother," he said, making Scorpius take my hand. "She raised Scorpius with a couple nannies help. You're the first baby I've ever held, but I can't imagine ever putting you down again. I love you so much, I'm so glad you're here."

"You're allowed to come get here whenever you like, my family does," I announced quietly, making him freeze and turn to look at us. "Don't be embarrassed, she brings it out in everyone."

He swallowed and came over, continuing to hold her close with his hand on her belly. "I love her so dearly. I'm glad you brought her to me."

"She can stay longer if you'd like," I said, feeling Scorpius nod. "Our Floos are linked, you can bring her by later."

"Yes, I'd like that," he said, trying to be polite but looking beyond pleased. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, she's your granddaughter," I replied, moving over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're allowed to love her, nobody will think less of you for it."

He nodded and watched Scorp and I leave, going back to cooing with her a few seconds later. Godric, I just loved both Malfoy men apparently.

"I never knew he felt so badly about not being a part of my childrearing," Scorpius admitted, going around and packing up some of the things from around his flat. "I'm glad he's making up for it with bean."

"I'm glad everything worked out the way it did," I told him. "I was afraid your father wouldn't accept bean because she was half me. I was afraid my family would never accept you. I was afraid of a lot of things, but you stuck it out by my side and I'm forever grateful."

He laid down the blanket he'd been folding and came over to hold me. "I love you, I've loved you most of my life. It was never a choice, it just happened, but I'd do every bit of it all over again if I ended up right here with you."

I smiled and kissed him. "So romantic, I'm a lucky girl."

He just shook his head and hugged me, making me feel like I really was the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this story! I appreciate y'all so much!**


End file.
